


两败俱伤 Two-Way Trap

by Cunana



Series: Dual Romance 双重情人 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth-3, It's E3 guys so, M/M, dark and twisted characters
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 实际上是BD文《双重情人》的番外，发生在同一设定下，即与漫画发展不同的Canon Divergence宇宙。在这个平行宇宙，球三并没有在夜枭发现利爪的尸体后立刻毁灭，因此故事得以继续。但也可以当做独立故事来看。





	1. Chapter 1

这座该死的城里雨总是下个不停。雨水浇融了街角的霓虹灯光，冰白的探照灯割破夜空，螺旋桨隐隐搅动着远方的天际线。伞沿串联着落下水滴，如珍珠般颗颗跌落，紧挨着急促起落的鞋跟朝下水口滚去。

城市的主宰身披漆黑的羽翼，伫立在芸芸众生的头顶，如饥肠辘辘的猛禽，无声睥睨着脚底的猎物。闪电在楼宇间无声炸裂，映亮那个倏忽即逝的身影。

一个与一年前极其相似的夜晚。雨水划过目镜，顺着他的鼻尖向下滴落，在他的手套下方积蓄。那片废墟静默地侵占着街区的中心，漆黑，破碎，如同一颗萎缩的，从此陷入死寂不再跳动的心脏，深陷在高楼大厦和纵横如血脉的街道之间。

和一年前如出一辙。

整整一年，事故发生的街区被重重封锁，所有途经的道路被迫绕行改建。那片废墟周围的一切建筑停止了所有的活动，居民也在几天之内无声无息地撤离。所有人都明白这里已成为一片禁地，仅属于那隐身黑暗的暴君，供他独自悼念。

他顺着记忆的轨迹前行，步伐胶着，迟疑不定。

他眼前的废墟维持着那副丑恶而可怖的模样，像是一片坏死的组织，缓缓崩塌，腐烂。任何明智的人该知道他早该将病变的脏器彻底割除，连同边缘尚且完好的皮肉。

他的手指关节触碰到了地面。张开掌心，一枝刚绽放的玫瑰随雨水一起跌落在废墟之前，滚动了半圈。

“没有人能再伤害你。”他说，声音低不可闻。他没有说给任何人听。

他站起身，转身离去，没有回头。

 

一个与六年前极其相似的夜晚。他步入一顶陈旧但光彩不变的马戏团帐篷，手挽着记不清名字的女伴，和颜悦色，唇边带笑。一切只是伪装，他必要的欺瞒手段，他将全世界玩弄于掌心的伎俩。直到他抬起头，聚光灯的所指之处在那一瞬间吸引了他的视线，并将他的假笑抹去。他僵直身体，屏住呼吸，他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，震耳欲聋。真实的托马斯·韦恩二世从他的假面下挣扎着破茧而出，撕开他的躯壳。他那一刻被剥去了一切伪装，仿佛赤裸，不着一物。

年轻的空中飞人松开双手，展开双臂，在空中翻滚飞跃。他微笑着，双目明亮，光彩照人。他舒展背脊，高昂着头，仿佛一只展翅飞鸟。

俯瞰众生，不受束缚，无所畏惧。

整个马戏团鸦雀无声，所有人屏气息声，目光追随着那个年轻勇敢的杂技演员，飞翔，落下，抓住秋千，向更高空荡去。

欢呼声震撼了整座帐篷。

接着绳索断裂了。

他猛地从座位上站起。女伴高声尖叫，向着他的臂弯贴来。他再无法克制，或是袖手旁观。他推开她，在全场的惊叫声中疾步向舞台中央走去。

他的步伐踏在模糊闪现的回忆中，将它们从尘封中抖落出来。他挤开看热闹的人群，推开围拢在舞台中央的其他演员。他像是可笑童话里披荆斩棘的骑士，最终来到沉眠的古老传说身边。他在那只折断羽翼的鸟身旁跪下。尘土弄脏了他的皮鞋，他的膝盖，他的手。打乱了他的计划，拨乱了他的一切伪装。

近距离看到男孩的那一刻，他的手颤抖起来。他咬紧牙关以至于感到整张脸开始在疼痛中走向麻木。而这让他感觉好些，这让他勉强能感受到自己身下坚实的土地，让他知道这一切是真实而非幻觉。

棕色的眼睛，金色的卷发。除此以外那张脸几乎和他的理查德一摸一样。

他俯下身，捡起那个礼物盒。他在盒子里看到那张脸。

他在噩梦中看到那张脸。他在醒来前忘记它，接着在独自一人进入黑夜时再次记起。他在脑海深处中一遍遍地回忆直到它的一切细节都变得模糊，空洞，虚化。除去一张陈旧褪色的老照片，他甚至没有任何借以回忆的东西。理查德在离开前毁掉了一切属于自己的东西。他没有留下一丝痕迹。除了那张照片。那张曾被刊登在报纸上的老照片。他们无法消除的羁绊。 ** _亿万富翁收养马戏团孤儿。_** 他搂着理查德的肩膀，男孩的笑容紧张不安。

一年前，理查德离开了他。一年前，他的死敌将理查德的尸首送到了他的手中。一年前，那场爆炸摧毁了理查德存在过的所有的最后的痕迹。

这一年里他对着空无一物的黑暗和那张陈旧的照片，一点一点忘记了理查德的样子。他的声音。他的动作。他的一切。世界仿佛遗忘了他的搭档，他成为最后一丝牵系那男孩的线索。他铭记着那个幻影，那个日渐虚幻的存在，唯恐自己也忘却，以至陷入不可言说的疯狂，却无计可施。

直到今天。

安全网救了男孩的命。五年前“飞翔的格雷森”一家的惨剧后，安全网成了所有马戏团在哥谭表演时的强制要求。

那张网也被动了手脚，只需一眼他便看清了被酸液刻意破坏过的绳结。撞击使它也从立柱上松脱开来。但这或多或少的缓冲还是有效减少了坠落的力道。

被缠绕在安全网中央的男孩剧烈地喘息着，瞳孔紧缩，四肢僵硬。他飞快检查了男孩的生命体征。断了几根肋骨，扭伤了肩膀，还有显而易见的脑震荡。除此之外没有任何生命危险。

一只困于陷阱的鸟。动弹不得，失去自由。但却依然活着。

他脱下外套，披在男孩身上，接着别开了视线。他的心跳得如此之快，他几乎确信它会向面前的陌生人泄露出他的秘密，他不曾向任何人吐露的真实内心，他所鄙夷痛恨却又无可奈何的软弱。他的大脑却和他的心背道而驰。他冷酷地计算着究竟是谁敢在夜枭的城市中轻举妄动，复演他五年前的阴谋，想致这个年轻的空中飞人于死地。他将那张脸与自己记忆中的男孩比较，一遍又一遍。他没有任何参照。他仅有的回忆也开始变得不再可靠。

这不可能是理查德。他回过头，看向那张被痛苦扭曲的脸。理查德·格雷森已经死了。他亲眼看到，在那个暴雨倾盆的夜晚，在那个楼顶，在那个疯子的大笑声中。

他必须弄清楚，他必须得知道——“你是谁？”他轻声问道，声音嘶哑，近乎自语。

没有回答，男孩终于从休克进入昏迷。

马戏团的主人擦着满头的汗水，叫嚷着让人抬来担架。舞台上容不下任何多余的累赘，更何况是阻碍。表演必须继续。

任何通往巅峰的轨迹上从不缺乏被碾压并弃之身后的蝼蚁，这故事他再清楚不过。那一晚，那条漆黑的小巷中，他手握着父亲的枪，踏出了他的第一步。他驾驭着这座城市最大的犯罪机器，这个世界的主宰之一。他从不后退，不为任何人动摇。他发过誓，绝不会偏离那一晚便已注定的道路。

但这一次，他离开了他应处的位置。他起身拦在了担架前面，“送他去哥谭综合医院。”他说，“告诉他们，这是托马斯·韦恩二世送来的病人。”接着他沉下声音，任由自己灵魂的背面浮现在双目之中，“如果我发现你们把他丢在哪个角落里自生自灭，你们会祈祷自己能从那个跳台上自己跳下去。”

他拥有哥谭综合医院近百分之七十的股份。医院永远是个好投资，也是个使人消失无踪的绝妙借口。

转过身，他的嘴角重新挂起假笑。他的假面一片片扭动着重归原状。他走回座位，挽起哭花了妆的女伴。他彬彬有礼地推开围拢在他身边的记者，穿过看热闹的人群。闪光灯争先恐后地打亮，追随着他的背影。

也许小丑骗了他。他微笑着，跨入早在外等候的豪华轿车中。这不是第一次。也绝不会因为那个丑角的死而停止。他甚至开始困惑他为什么没有更早点想到。他的死对头，他的宿敌，当然会用一切匪夷所思的方式击败他。

但他从不是输家。无论是死是活，他的敌人没有任何机会。

“托马斯老爷。”他的司机兼管家说，声音阴冷，毫无波动，“发生了什么？您还好吗？”

他如梦初醒，耸了耸肩。“从没有更好过，阿尔弗雷德。”

“那么，”阿尔弗雷德说，目视前方，像个完美的司机那样，“您的外套去哪了？”


	2. Chapter 2

这座该死的城里雨总是下个不停。他撑开一把漆黑的大伞，从出租车上走下。飞溅的泥水点缀着在出租车绝尘而去的背影，所有人都在匆匆逃离，逃离这座城市，离开这个被诅咒的地方。马戏团早已在几天前启程前往下一个城市，只留下一地脏污泥泞，以及哥谭综合医院单人病房里的他。表演必须继续，而他只是个累赘。马戏团如同鸟群，迁徙永无休止，一只鸟的坠落微不足道，空缺很快会被填补，鸟群依旧会抵达目的地。他在马戏团长大，这规矩他再清楚不过。舞台，欢呼和掌声——这才是这个庞大的集合体所赖以生存的一切，驱动它不断运行的动力。获取它们的途径也绝不是善意——那些无法在这片泥淖中站稳根基的空话。光鲜外壳和灿烂微笑底下的真实，被声光扰乱了耳目的人永远也分辨不出。

他缓步在狭小的车道上前行，断了的肋骨在心脏下方灼烧作痛。他尽力将伞柄竖直，不碰到受伤的肩膀。吊在胸前的手臂无法使力，很快他的呼吸便变得紊乱，步伐也越发沉重。

但这是他甘愿付出的代价。

古老的庄园内荒草蔓生，它最新一任的主人早不再关心它是否依然能保持旧时的荣光，他名正言顺地从死去的父母手中继承这座庄园，连同它背后的财富和权力。而现在，他放任它成为他对历代祖先的嘲弄。

草叶上滴落着雨水，空气中弥漫着带苦的气味。巨大的铁栅门在他面前缓缓向内展开，像一对漆黑的骨架铁翼。庄园的主人知道他的到来。这座城市里四处是他的眼，他的耳，他羽翼下的阴霾。他知道自己的每一步都经受着严密的注视，但那扇打开的铁门宣告了主人无声的许可。他知道自己击中了一个陈旧的伤疤。他惊扰了一个顽疾，一个执念。

而这正是他的目的。

这不是他和小丑最初所达成协议的内容，他骗了他。小丑该知道和恶棍做交易的代价。那个疯疯癫癫的无政府主义者在爆炸中和利爪的尸体一起化为了灰烬。但他没有死，他活了下来。现在他成为了唯一一个可以继续这场博弈的猎手。与小丑不同，他不会输，更不会轻易丢了性命，他最大的筹码——就像他在他们的联盟达成的最开始便告诉那个丑角的那样——他掌握着夜枭的弱点。 **唯一的** 弱点。

因为他是夜枭唯一的同伴。他的兄弟，他的搭档，他的 **利爪** 。他煞费苦心争夺而来的战利品，他完美的家人。

这就是为什么 **利爪必须死。**

如果托马斯有足够的时间——足够的冷静来仔细检查那些盒子里的东西。他会知道他所面对的是一个冒牌货，一个仿制品，一个骗局。

一个陷阱。

但夜枭，这个聪明的骗子，可怕的独裁者，邪恶的暴君，在面对一颗他钟爱的头颅时，和这地球上的任何一个人并没有什么区别。他乱了阵脚。

而他很清楚自己在做什么，也许比任何旁观者更清楚。这只是他复仇的序幕。而他只是将托马斯曾对他做过的事逐一回敬——从死亡和谎言开始。

五年的欺瞒和哄骗，托马斯逐渐取代他曾拥有的一切，成为他依赖和仰望的唯一，他的拯救者，他的整个世界。而托马斯折磨他，试探他，耗尽他所有挣扎的力气，直到他在崇拜和爱慕中逐渐沦丧自我，成为一个顺从的玩物，成为夜枭的利爪。他全心全意地相信那个男人口中的每个谎言，并将一切痛苦误解为爱，直到两者的界限不再分明。他成为夜枭的利爪，完美的工具，托马斯无法割离的一部分。托马斯则变得自大妄为。那个夜晚，在他家人的坟墓前，托马斯讲出了格雷森一家的真实死因，唇边带笑，仿佛那只是个不值一提的小插曲。“我只是帮你做了你迟早会做的。”那个恶魔在他耳边低语，嘲弄似的在他颤抖着想挣开时吻他的额头，“让你成为我的。”

“每一个宇宙，每一种可能，你注定会属于我。”夜枭说，“你没有任何选择。”

托马斯是个疯子。那一刻他才终于看清自己所一直仰望的英雄究竟是什么。而他已经深陷其中，无法抽身逃离。他早已失去了一切，将心遗留在焊死的牢笼中。即使肉身离去，也只是进入一座更大的囚牢。

除了托马斯外，他一无所有。

而托马斯是如此确信这一点，以至于他相信即使仇恨也无法将他们分开。

但他错了。仇恨分开了他们。

仇恨让利爪死去。仇恨将利爪从夜枭身边 **割离** 。他希望托马斯能领悟到这个暗喻的精妙之处。

托马斯夺走了他所拥有的一切，而如今他也将夺走托马斯的一切。利爪在知晓真相的那一刻便已不复存在，而他将在将托马斯的世界彻底击溃后，让夜枭和利爪一同消失。那会是他们唯一的解脱。

那是唯一能使理查德·格雷森离开这牢笼的办法。

小丑成为了执行这个疯狂复仇计划的最好人选。那个疯子对夜枭的仇恨几乎不亚于他。说服泥脸加入他们的阴谋也并不难，即使这场好戏只为一个人出演。那个不被世人认可的演员从不在意观众。

那时他才醒悟，他曾经的敌人们事实上和他一样，都只是夜枭创造的畸形错误。那无恶不作的人间之神所犯下的疏忽。

他知道他安置在盒子中的定时炸弹只是雕虫小技，除了将谎言的痕迹彻底抹除外没有任何其他作用。这痕迹也包括了所有知晓他依然活着的人，小丑和泥脸。在这场博弈中，他们只是消耗品。夜枭真正的敌人是他。

而他的复仇才刚刚开始。他改名易姓，离开哥谭，加入了从不加过问任何人来历的流动马戏团。他剪短头发，染上颜色。他戴上有色镜片，再稍加装饰，他彻底变成了另外一个人。他甚至成为了马戏团小有名气的空中飞人明星，媒体将他与飞翔的格雷森相比较。他在离开托马斯时便已经抹去了一切关于自己的记录。没有人知道他的过去，没有人掌控他的未来，他几乎拥有了他所渴望的自由和新生。他几乎摆脱了笼罩在他身后的巨大阴影，那无处不在的羽翼。

但现在，他还是回到了这里。

如一座孤岛，这座城市在宇宙的永恒波潮中逐渐分崩离析。如飞蛾扑火，他一次次溯流而上。被迫或自愿，他已经不再在乎牵住他脚步的是锚石还是锁链。

当你别无所有时，它们也许并没有区别。

也许他也是一个疯子。

那扇沉重的木门在他面前缓缓滑开。门后出现的管家打量着他，神情莫测。

“我找韦恩先生。”他说，微笑着，“他的外套落在了我这里。”


	3. Chapter 3

被雨水打湿了半个身子的马戏团男孩在他的沙发上瑟瑟发抖。管家接过男孩手中的伞和外套，将滚烫的茶水轻轻放在他们之间的圆形小木桌上。

“让我和这位先生单独谈谈，阿尔弗雷德。”托马斯说。

于是只剩下了他和那个男孩。托马斯打量着他的客人，那些浮夸的金发深处，黑色的发根开始显露，像是挣扎着推开墓地封石的野草。

“斯派罗。“男孩说，勉强挤出的笑容让人心生怜悯，他的嘴唇没有一丝血色，“理查德·斯派罗。我以为你至少会知道那个让你垫付了一个星期住院费的人的名字，韦恩先生。”

他当然知道。夜枭在事故发生的当晚便“拜访”了几位马戏团成员。他们大多已经醉得语无伦次，但却并不是毫无用处。事实上，施加一定压力后，他们提供出不少令他相当满意的信息。理查德·斯派罗在一年前加入了马戏团，他很少提及自己的过去，也没有提到过任何亲人或朋友。一个像这样年轻漂亮的杂技演员，总有些下流胚子会打他的坏主意，但无论流言和小道传说如何添油加醋，歪曲事实，他们一次也没成功过。事实上，他那晚新认识的几位“朋友”信誓旦旦地宣称这次的事故很可能就是某个流氓的报复。

“斯派罗先生。”托马斯点了点头，不动声色，“很高兴看到你能这么快就恢复了行动自由。很抱歉我没能抽出时间去医院看望你，但你知道的，我一直关注着你的治疗过程。”他微笑起来，“你让人非常印象深刻。”

托马斯·韦恩二世没有去医院看望过他随手拯救的男孩，但是 **夜枭** 去了。在暗夜的漆黑中，那个恶魔如一场不留痕迹的噩梦，用被手套覆盖的手指悬空轻抚男孩的脸颊，他颤动的睫毛，他受伤的肩膀。他的影子从床尾升起，拖长到枕边。他窥探着熟睡中的理查德·斯派罗，期望能找到任何证明他属于自己的证据。但他没有找到。他无法证明任何东西。理查德在离去时抹去了自己的所有信息，包括他的DNA。他无法证明他面前的男孩是他本该死去的搭档。他无法证明他不是。

他重回到那一晚的楼顶，那场爆炸所留下的任何痕迹已经在一年的时间里消失殆尽。他无法证明那一晚死去的究竟是谁。他利用他在哥谭警局的影响力，抽调出一切关于理查德·斯派罗的档案。然而他没有找到任何有用的信息。也许理查德·斯派罗只是个化名，一个假身份。但他依然无法证明这一点。流动马戏团是个让人消失的绝妙借口。

但他并不着急。他有无穷无尽的时间可以来寻找证明自己猜想的证据。并且他确信自己可以找到。毕竟，他是这个世界上最好的侦探。

“这正是我来登门拜访的原因。”男孩的身体缓缓前倾，灯光的昏黄斜过那张漂亮的脸，“我想当面感谢你，韦恩先生。”他的声音沙哑又绵长，像是一团纱布在他的脊背上揉擦，“你救了我的命。如果不是你，我很可能已经横尸街头了。我没有钱，没有任何可以回报你的东西，我不知道该怎么办才好……”

“我不需要你的回报。”托马斯说，打断了男孩的话，“我喜欢你，孩子。这对我来说就足够了。”

男孩缓缓眨着那双浅蓝色的眼睛，肩膀剧烈地颤抖起来，像个完美无助的天使。

而他是好心的韦恩先生，富有，体贴，善解人意。“哦你这可怜的孩子。”他为男孩倒上一杯茶，“你会再次弄伤你自己的。”

男孩的苍白的脸颊上浮现出一抹红色，闭上了嘴巴，从他的手中接过那杯茶。男孩冰冷的指尖划过他的掌心，接着触电般缩了回去，像是某种秘而不宣的坦白。

而托马斯冷静地将一切收入眼底，仿佛一只草丛中伺机而动的猛兽，评估着自己的今天的大餐。

目前为止，一切都在往他期望的方向进行。

男孩拘谨地握着茶杯，从杯沿上方偷瞥他，因为被发现而猛地涨红了脸，像个不谙世事的孩子。像是他第一次见到理查德时他的样子。

他的心脏绞紧成一团。如果这男孩的确是他的理查德，那么他的伪装近乎完美无缺。如果他不是，那么这会是世界上最恶毒的玩笑。

托马斯的嘴角挂上微笑。也许这是小丑那个将他自己送入坟墓的计划的一部分。那个疯子折磨他的理查德，他可怜的男孩，催眠他，给他灌输可笑的故事，直到他深信自己是另一个人，是理查德· **斯派罗** 。这是那个疯子对他的耻笑，一个致命的玩笑。夺走他苦心经营的未来，夺走他最成功的作品，放走属于他的 **囚鸟** ，这是他的死敌自以为是的胜利。

但这个计划出现了致命的破绽。他的理查德又回到了他的身边，就像他命中注定会的那样。任何人也无法将他们分开，在这个宇宙，他们必将殊途同归，即使他必须亲手改写他们的命运。

“请让我带你四处看看。”托马斯提议道，“这是所很大的宅子，我可不希望你在晚餐前迷了路。”

“晚餐？不……”男孩慌张地揪紧了自己的衣角，“我不能……”

“你当然能。”托马斯微笑道，站起身，像个完美的绅士那样把手递给他的客人，“你会留下来吃晚餐。”

他搀扶着男孩，带他向着大宅深处走去。他们经过晦暗墙纸上悬挂的一排排祖先画像，他父母高高在上地注视着他，双目如秃鹫般毫无光泽，刻薄的批判一如既往地从他们的神情中流泻而出。他和布鲁斯的合影摆放在壁炉架的角落，掩埋在其他相框所投下的阴影中。木地板上流淌着熔金般的光亮，壁炉中舞动着簇拥的火，男孩依偎在他的手臂间，并不宽厚的肩膀却肌肉紧实的肩膀触碰着他的前胸。托马斯低下头，那优雅如大理石雕塑般的脖颈浅浅泛出玫瑰般的色泽，一阵阵急促的呼吸拍打在他的手腕上，也许是因为尚未痊愈的身体过于劳累，也许是因为其他原因。

他垂下眼睛，俯视着自己的猎物，这已然被困于他掌心间的小东西。这是他的巢穴，他最深的黑暗和秘密所埋葬的坟墓。他只要动动手指便可以让自己怀里的男孩从此在所有人的视野中消失，没有人会发现。他可以揭开密门，将一切不为人知的罪孽和欲望展露在他面前，让他无处可逃。

他可以像他曾经该做的那样，把他的男孩软禁在世界上最安全的囚牢中，让他无法再离开，无法再受到任何伤害。

但是他没有。他不能。

事实上，当男孩抬起头仰望他的那一刻，那双盛满迷恋的蓝眼睛，其中他所熟悉的，曾以为自己已彻底失去再也无法追回的无条件的爱，让他忘记了他一切野心勃勃的计划。那些他已经熟知的以爱为名义的残酷，像是那一夜在雨水中四散溃败的玫瑰，从他的指缝中滑落，消失无踪。

他感到疲惫。他意识到自己的确不再年轻了。他不再善于应付这种东西。

而这是他的第二次机会。完美的重新开始。也许这本就意味着他不必再回到曾经。他们谁也不需要。

于是他轻声呼唤道，叫着那个已经沉寂已久的字眼，尘封于回忆的名字，“理查德。”仿佛唯恐惊扰一个轻如蝉翼的浅梦。

男孩的脊背僵硬起来，他的眼神颤动着，但是没有逃开。“托马斯。”那个孩子最终回应道，舒展开紧皱的眉头，像是终于松了一口气。

托马斯低下头，吻了男孩的额头，接着是发红的眼角和鼻尖。

当他带着男孩来到他惯于用餐的侧餐厅时，他看到了阿尔弗雷德眼里的不赞成。但阿尔弗雷德什么也没有说，并依照他的吩咐从酒窖中取来了最好的香槟。管家一如既往地穿行于大宅无法被光线穿透的沉重黑暗中，无声无息，他的身体和灵魂都只是那黑暗的一部分。

“你有什么要庆祝的？”男孩用一只手托着脸颊，隔着长长的餐桌和晃动的烛光朝他微笑。

他楞了一下，接着轻笑起来。“没有。”他回答道，“没有什么特别的。”

“那么也许庆祝我终于出院。”男孩说，举起酒杯。

托马斯也举起酒杯，遥遥相祝，“那就庆祝你终于出院，理查德。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sparrow是布鲁斯失忆时迪克回去看他时用的化名。这里是理查德装作失忆回到托马斯身边时用的化名。


	4. Chapter 4

理查德记得他来到韦恩大宅的第一晚。银质餐具上晃动着朦胧的亮斑，雕饰精美的烛台中蜡烛缓缓融化，坍塌，像是被一具具包裹在华服中的尸骨。厚重的帘幕将所有窗户牢牢掩住，褪色的壁纸上悬挂着一幅幅色彩灰暗的肖像画。这座巨大宅邸曾侍奉过的历代主人，他们古老的面孔向下俯视，神情僵硬，目光严苛。托马斯·韦恩二世，这个城市中最富有的男人，环住他的肩膀，将他带进他的家。

他并不恐惧，也已经失去了继续悲伤的力气。那该死的，永不停息的雨将一切卷进漆黑的海港，一点点抽走这座城市里仍存有的最后一丝温度。他只是紧攥着托马斯的手指，仿佛那是他最后的救命稻草，他所能做的最后一件事。

而托马斯任由他这样做。

托马斯是他父母的朋友，他在这个世界上最后的依靠。

“你一定很渴了。”托马斯说。好心的韦恩先生，他从来都如此温柔。他认识托马斯已经有一辈子那么久，他还从未见过托马斯生气的样子。

他的嘴唇碰到玻璃杯中冰冷的液体，而托马斯的手指划过他的眼角，带走了一些同样冰冷的东西。

他甚至不知道他为什么又开始哭泣。

也许是因为他刚刚失去了一切。他的父母，他的姐姐，他的家。

但是他还有托马斯。感谢上帝，他还有托马斯。

“以后这里就是你的家，理查德。”那一晚，托马斯说，“我会保护你，我发誓。没有任何人能再伤害你。看着我。理查德，看着我……”

而那一晚，他相信了这一切。

理查德将指尖用力抵在餐刀的手柄上，直到整只手都几乎因为过于紧绷而失去知觉。他可以现在，就在这里，将这把刀刺入那个骗子的心脏。在他重回这座大宅的第一夜，结束这场已经逐渐失控的角逐游戏，让那个彻头彻尾的恶棍付出代价。

“你在发抖，孩子。”托马斯说，那低沉嘶哑的声音旋绕在他的耳后，打乱了他的臆想。他的手指突然失去了力气，那把餐刀和桌缘轻碰，接着滚落到了地上。

他的脸隐隐发烫，一定是因为那瓶该死的已经见底的香槟。他侧身弯下腰，试图捡起掉落的餐刀，却在倾身时突然感到一阵眩晕。他的膝盖首先碰到了厚厚的地毯，接着是他的手肘。他头晕目眩地瞪着地毯上交织的复杂花纹，几秒种后才意识到自己正趴在它的上面。

是那瓶酒……不，不不。理查德艰难地握紧双拳，将地毯粗糙的纤维攥在掌心。是那杯茶。是他刚刚吃下的所有东西。他给他下了药。 **他们** 给他下了药。阿尔弗雷德，他从来都是托马斯忠贞不二的执行者，他的守护恶魔。

他将无法离开这座大宅，他将永远无法获得自由。

“理查德？”晃动的眩晕中，一双手捧起了他的脸，那宽厚的掌心的温度烫得他瑟缩起来，“你怎么了？你还好吗？”托马斯。那个装模作样的骗子。他面前的男人皱着眉，检查着他的瞳孔，摆弄着他，仿佛他是只已然失去抵抗的猎物，“是你的脑震荡吗？不，不是脑震荡。”那声音深沉而柔和，擦过他的脸颊，带着一丝哄劝：“你醉了。”像是在编织一个睡前童谣。托马斯的手指摩挲着他的后脑，他的头顶，让他无法克制地想要屈服。

他想要放弃一切，他想要回到从前，只有他们两个，依然是他们两个。他们对抗整个世界。

“先生——”

“让我和他再待一会儿。”

厚重的木门吱呀着重新合上，忠心耿耿的管家把他亲爱的主人留给了他的猎物。

“我知道……”理查德轻声呢喃，半闭着眼睛。

他看着托马斯，看着那双在每一个孤寂，黑暗，雨声不休的夜晚陪伴着他的眼睛。看着我。托马斯，看着我……

“我知道你为什么救我，托马斯。”他说，几乎用尽了所有的力气。

“就像我遇到的每个人一样。”理查德攥住托马斯的手指，紧紧地攥住，仿佛那是他唯一所能做的最后一件事，他的最后一根救命稻草。“他们喜欢我。他们爱我。他们想要我。你也想要我，不是吗？”

托马斯的眼睛逐渐虚化成两团旋转的深蓝，“理查德？”

“不……”理查德说，勾起嘴角，“你和他们不一样，对吗？”

“因为……”他说，“因为我也想要你。”

 

理查德醒来时已经过了午夜，遥远的某处传来那台老爷钟规律的钟摆声。黑暗在他头顶低语，熟悉的气息从四面八方向他涌来。片刻之后他意识到他正躺在托马斯的床上。

但他是独自一人。他不用检查也能判断出这个房间里只有他一个人的呼吸。

他缓缓坐起身，推开被子，将双腿挪到床边。他浑身的每一块肌肉都在反抗他的意志，仿佛他被丢到了几倍地球重力的星球上。他穿着托马斯的睡衣，而托马斯不在房间里，很可能不在这座大宅的任何一个地方。夜枭从不会错过夜禽捕猎的良机。但阿尔弗雷德依然在这里，他依然被监视着，被囚禁着，无处可逃。

尽管从始至终，他从未想过逃离。

他的后颈隐隐作痛，仿佛受过蚊虫叮咬般微微肿起。他走进浴室，摸索着打开灯，试图在镜子里看清那到底是什么。但他知道，他并不需要确认也知道托马斯不会再给他任何可能的机会。他不会再放任自己的东西脱离掌控。

那是个微型定位芯片。在他的后颈。仿佛他真的是一个陷入牢笼的猎物，一只稀有的宠物，一枚贵重的珍玩。

他最后确认了一次那个芯片的位置，接着将手臂缓缓放下，转过身来。

“没关系。”理查德对镜子里的自己说，“没事的。”

他的手指在微微颤抖。

托马斯在黎明时分回到了大宅。多年训练出警觉让他在有人踏入房间的那一刻便清醒过来。但理查德没有动，也没有睁开眼睛。就像那些他在医院单人病房里度过的夜晚，他装作熟睡，直到他的意外访客终于离去。

雨水的潮湿和冰冷被深夜归来的男人带进房间，那团冰冷的黑暗盘踞在他头顶，接着缓缓前行，沉入他的身前。托马斯的手指缓缓划过他的脸颊，这一次真的触碰到了他的皮肤。他用了全部的克制力才没有因为这突然的接触而惊跳起来。

托马斯的手指拨开他的头发，顺着他的鼻梁向下，在他的嘴角稍作停留，指尖滑动，接着微微沉入他的双唇之间。那手指很快便抽离，仅留下若有若无的触感残留在他的唇中。

他意识到托马斯依然在确认他究竟是谁。这个谨慎又精明的恶棍，从不犯任何错误的阴谋家。即使到这一刻，托马斯依然在怀疑。

于是他睁开了双眼。

托马斯皱起眉，似乎没有预料到他的突然清醒。“你醒了。”男人的嘴角堆起微笑，那张英俊的脸上逐渐点亮起以假乱真的欣喜，仿佛某种蛊惑人心的假面，“你喝醉了，孩子。我告诉过你，别小看……”

他猛地伸手推开托马斯的肩膀，接着翻身骑在了他的腰间。

“理查德！”托马斯脸上的表情几乎让他大笑起来。

“你对我做了什么？”理查德喘着气，惊慌失措，将双手摊平在男人的胸口，倾身俯视那双因惊讶而短暂暴露出真实情绪的眼睛，“为什么我们睡在一起——”他低头看了一眼自己身上托马斯的睡衣，“谁给我换的衣服？”

托马斯的手攀上他的手臂，牢牢地抓住他，仿佛担心他会从自己的身上摔下，“我说了，你醉了，理查德。”托马斯的神情已经变得镇静，“阿尔弗雷德替你换了衣服。我担心你会在醒来时感到惊慌，因此让你睡在了我的身边。”

“你是说，你什么也没有做？”理查德挑起眉，半信半疑，“而我该相信你？”

“为什么不？”托马斯微笑着，“我为什么要对你说谎？”

理查德抿着唇，坐在男人的要上装模作样地思考了一会儿。接着他也微笑起来，“你不会骗我，托马斯。”他说，用那近乎天真的虚伪腔调，缓缓地说，“你没有任何理由骗我，不是吗？”

他俯身直到他们的鼻尖几乎触碰在一起，直到他的气息扑打在托马斯的嘴唇上。直到他的手心开始冒汗，他的眼前一片眩晕。“可是，托马斯。”他叫着男人的名字，将双手撑在他的耳边，缓缓地，从喉咙深处叹出吐息：“见鬼，为什么你什么也没有做？”

托马斯的手指在他的腰上猛地收紧，他微笑起来。

下一秒他被翻倒下去，被男人的力道死死钉在床上。理查德仰起头，顺从地迎接了那个近乎失控的吻。托马斯弄疼了他，他肩膀的扭伤撕裂般疼痛，他的手腕被压过头顶，牵动他还未痊愈的肋骨，让他几乎喘不过气来。

但是他没有出声。他用一只手环住托马斯的脖颈，将他向下更深地埋进自己的身体中。他已经几乎遗忘了这种痛苦，这在他身体深处迸发的火焰。

他生命中从未有过任何其他人，除托马斯之外，他一无所有。

而托马斯确保了这一点。他将一切可能的威胁从他生命中剔除。他控制他，玩弄他，直到他的迷恋成为欲望，直到他开始渴求更多。而当那一刻到来时，托马斯也给了他更多。托马斯，完美的托马斯，即使在床上也理智异常的托马斯，他总是知道怎样才能让他溃不成军。他操纵他的感情连同他的身体，直到他食髓知味，再无法反抗。他近乎虔诚地崇拜着托马斯所给他的肉欲之乐，并因为对方似乎并非和自己一样彻底丧失控制而惶惶不安。只有那一刻，当托马斯射进他的身体里时，他第一次见到了托马斯最接近于失控的状态。他几乎立刻对那须臾即逝的掌控上了瘾。他开始频繁地引诱托马斯，在他们的秘密巢穴中，在哥谭的夜色下，这张床上。他近乎卑微地渴望着托马斯的高潮，仿佛那是某种恩赐。而托马斯容许他这么做，甚至纵容他。这几乎让他确信自己也是被深爱着的。

 **几乎** 。

当那些被爱慕蒙蔽双眼的愚蠢的岁月彻底终结时，他曾怀疑这是否是托马斯留住他的手段。他谎言的一部分。他曾以为他们的关系从始至终只是病态的束缚。只是他一厢情愿的幻觉。

但当他伪造了利爪的死并离开哥谭后，他开始听到一些关于夜枭的传言。关于这哥谭地下世界的统治者如何开始格外钟情于漂亮的年轻男孩，如何开始流连于他统治之下的情色场所，搜寻他每晚的陪伴。而他选中的男孩清一色黑发，蓝眼睛。他手下那等级森严的犯罪集团甚至开始四处搜罗符合需求的男孩以讨好他们的首领。

他的伪装让他躲过了这样的搜寻。但他知道托马斯真正的寻找的是什么。他知道托马斯为什么在每一晚最终失望而归。

而这让他意识到，也许托马斯曾经的纵容已经是某种失控的征兆，而他竟从未发觉。

托马斯的动作粗暴得近乎折磨，仿佛他犯下了不可饶恕的错误，而这是他的惩罚。熟悉的极乐在他身体中央凝聚，直到他再无法承受。但托马斯依然掌控着一切，在他呻吟求饶时落在他面颊和胸前的吻仿佛经过精准的计算，每一个都更深地将他推入回忆的浪潮，将他困于无法挣脱的囚牢之中。

但这一次，他不再是猎物，而成为了那个设下陷阱的猎人。

他呻吟，扭动，缠紧对方濒临高潮的身体。他用嘶哑的嗓音呼唤男人的名字，用最诱惑的腔调说出纯洁失措的恳求。他抽泣着恳求托马斯不要停下，求他全部射给他，求他让他疯狂。

托马斯没有停下。托马斯近乎痴迷地一遍遍折磨他，逗弄他，直到他在汹涌而至的最后一次高潮中彻底失去了意识。而他纵容托马斯近乎疯狂地探索他的身体，仿佛想找到某种证据，某种线索。

最终托马斯显然还是找到了他想要的东西。托马斯总是会得到他想要的，任何人也无法阻止他。

当理查德在周身疼痛和不适中醒来时，托马斯依然在他身边。那个给他留了满身痕迹和火辣辣的屁股的混蛋把一只手拦在他胸前，仿佛在睡梦中也妄图控制他，不让他离开。

他将手覆盖在男人的手背上，五指分开，嵌入男人的指缝中。

“有个混蛋偷走了我的有色隐形眼镜。”理查德说，知道托马斯在他动弹的那一刻便已经醒了，“在医院的时候。”

他胸前的手臂缓缓收拢，将他更紧密地揽进了那个坚实的胸膛中。“是吗？”托马斯低声说，似乎还半梦半醒。

但他们都知道他在说的那个混蛋是谁。

“也许我该谢谢他。”托马斯接着说道，轻描淡写，“我喜欢你原本的样子。”

“没有它们我很难感到安全，托马斯。有人在……我在躲避一些人。”理查德垂下眼睛，他的心脏在胸腔中颤抖，带动他的手指也抖动起来，他几乎开始担心托马斯会发现他的异常，他勉强才使自己说出的句子不因为颤抖或哽咽而断断续续，“难道你更愿意我戴副平光眼镜？”

但是不，他闭上眼睛。不，托马斯什么也不会发现。他确信这一点，因为他也曾如此在绝望中握紧那根由虚无中探出的丝线，顺其深陷于蛛网。

半分钟之后，一个吻落在了他的眼角。托马斯在他的耳边轻吸了一口气，他的呼吸触动着他的发梢，“我会保护你，我发誓。”那个骗子说。

理查德睁开双眼，直视着前方，没有质疑托马斯的那个陈旧而荒谬的承诺。一线阳光在窗帘的中隙透出，将房间笔直地切为两半。他坐起身，托马斯的手臂在片刻的抵抗后顺从地从他身侧滑下。他光着脚穿过房间，来到窗前，拉过两片帘布，将阳光彻底阻挡在外。黑暗再次融为一体，就如假意逢迎和真情难抑，在那一刻不再清楚。

他回过头，微笑起来。


	5. Chapter 5

夜枭的调查毫无进展。无论是对他俯首称臣的黑帮首领，还是在夜枭铁拳之下夹缝生存的街头混混，没有人知道究竟谁想要理查德·斯派罗的命。他隔断绳索，无动于衷地转身离去。倒吊在怪石像上的街头毒贩惨叫挣扎着坠向地面，那团在人行道上绽开的血肉内脏会向哥谭其他低等混蛋重申这座城市的统治法则——哥谭是夜枭的领地，任何不经过他允许的罪行都将受到比法律更可怕的惩罚。

事故现场已经被连日的大雨毁坏殆尽，但哥谭警局还保存有当晚例行取证的口供和照片。他一遍遍地翻看那些照片，对那些敷衍了事的口供录音斟字酌句，试图寻找到一丝额外的提示。他想知道究竟谁想杀了一个身无分文，来历不明的马戏团演员。足以付诸行动的仇恨，或是其他更隐秘的理由，让凶手选择了和他当年如出一辙的手段来实行他的谋杀，他必须承认，这某种程度上也挑起了他探寻到底的兴趣。除此之外，寻找到这场谋杀的原因很可能能为他对理查德·斯派罗真实身份的猜想提供证据。

目前为止，哈莉·奎因是他最大的嫌疑人。那场爆炸之后，她接替小丑成为了哥谭“反夜枭秘密会社”的新领袖人物。那个曾沉浸于妄想和情爱中的疯女人在失去她存在的唯一意义后并未像他所预料的那样一蹶不振，相反，她在一年内联合了哥谭几乎所有的反叛者，不仅将反抗夜枭统治的愚蠢想法渗透进了他费心驯服的哥谭警局，还组建起某种反政府的地下组织，出人意料地成为了最令他头疼的新势力。哈莉很可能参与了当初小丑的阴谋，那个让她心爱的J先生丧命的疯狂计划。也许她知道一切的真相，她知道那一晚究竟发生了什么，她知道小丑究竟对理查德做了什么。

也许这就是为什么当理查德·斯派罗跟随马戏团来到哥谭时，她决定杀了他。

但哈莉·奎因的行踪已经成为了困扰哥谭的最大谜题之一。没有人知道油彩和面具下的那个女人究竟是谁。她可能是这座城市中的任何一个人，服务生，妓女，地方检察官，商会主席。她在市政厅安放炸弹，抢劫黑帮洗钱的古董行，假扮成脱衣舞女勒死市长竞选人。她像个可恶的漏洞，跳动在他所精细设计的程序中，制造混乱，释放恐慌。但他对哥谭的统治并不会因为一时的阻挠便全盘溃散。他在近三十年里建立起的绝对霸权如同一块驻扎于港口的标石，水线时高时低，反叛者所掀起的洪潮很快会退去，而那标石无法被撼动分毫。

“她和你不一样。”被囚禁在封闭舱室中的女人眼中满含怒火，她的皮肤在绿光下泛着近乎枯萎的死色，“你所做的一切都是为了你自己——但对她来说，一切只是为了做出改变所必要采取的手段。”

帕姆拉·艾斯利博士，毒藤，哈莉·奎因的挚友，夜枭的囚徒，将她满含毒素的手掌按在了玻璃舱壁上，“她已经成为了一个象征，她蔑视你的规则，她敢于渴望一个自由的世界。她的存在告诉所有人我们还有希望，只要我们愿意挺身抗争——而她会为所有因此而牺牲的人报仇——给我报仇， **记住我的话。** ”

她被与一切植物隔绝，剥夺土壤和阳光，仅提供生存所需的部分养料。韦恩生物接手了对她的研究工作，致力于提取她生体内的植物毒素，用于生物工程和生物制药，或者在夜枭的授意下，生物武器。对肉体日复一日的折磨显然已经将她逼入了精神崩溃的边缘。她无法给予任何答案或线索。

“她会用尽一切方法救我出去。”毒藤在他身后叫着，“每个时代都有它的变革者，夜枭，你很清楚，你的独裁帝国不可能永远屹立不倒—— **记住我的话！** ”她的声音淹没在潺潺雨声中，渐渐如夜星般不可辨认。

这是漫长的一夜。夜枭褪下披风，踏上大厅一侧的阶梯，缓步旋转而上。属于夜晚的枭雄从他的皮肤表面剥离，顺指尖落下，散落成一地的碎片翎羽。当他推开那扇虚掩的门时，他的所有铠甲都已消融无踪，仅剩面具下的那个人踏入房间，如同这座即将迎接旭日到来的宏伟都市，将一切黑暗留于身后。

这是漫长的一夜，但他所遇到的任何挫败都丝毫未使他心生退却。他知道当一切结束时，他会再次回到这里，回到他的家。而这一次，他会找到那个在等待他的怀抱。

他垂下眼帘，如那一晚小巷深处树梢上默立的猫头鹰，审视着黑暗中发生的一切。身缠暗红丝被的男孩深陷在床垫之中，神情安然，呼吸均匀绵长，似乎并未发现他秘而不宣的离去和归来。他忍不住伸出手指，他的指尖略过男孩过长的额发，停顿在他的鼻尖前。温热的鼻息卷住他的手指，仿佛某种柔情的安抚。

 **是的。** 他想，他重新寻回了他的臂膀和 **利爪** ，他命中注定的同行者。这不是幻觉或梦境，不是任何人的阴谋，不是失去后漫长时光中的逐渐崩溃和自我欺骗。他比任何人都更了解理查德·格雷森，而他 **知道** 他面前熟睡的男孩就是一年前死去的理查德，并且随着每一天的逝去更加确信这一点。尽管男孩再次出现在他面前时改变了姓氏，伪造了外表——但假面和伪装从来都是他们之间最心照不宣的游戏，在他所熟知的那个灵魂面前，任何掩盖手段对于他来说都形同虚设，如镜子上的水雾，绝无可能因此迷惑他将自己的影像认作他人。

他悄然滑入枕头和丝被之中，让自己重新回到那个在等待中变得冰冷的位置，装作从未离开。他将手臂环过男孩的腰间，接着俯身将他的肩膀揽入自己的胸膛。他注视下那张被睡梦笼罩的沉静面容发生了变化，眉头皱起，睫毛抖动，接着是一声极不情愿的轻哼，似乎并不愿离开那正晃动着逝去的不明美梦。

他毫无愧疚之心地亲吻着男孩的耳廓，侧颈，然后是光裸的肩膀。他唇下的皮肤带着初醒的热潮，懵懂着在挑拨中逐渐醒来。“托马斯……”理查德终于含混不清地叫了起来，同时带着讨饶和责备的双重意味，依然紧闭着眼睛，“求你……”

他的手指带着无可动摇的意愿顺着男孩腰间流畅的线条向下滑去，暗含着某些不必明说的野心。理查德终于睁开了眼睛，并咕哝着在半真半假地推拒了片刻之后终于还是顺从地任由他将已经开始的游戏继续了下去。

这让他想起那些荒唐的，梦境般的日子。理查德的爱慕随着年龄的增长逐渐膨胀成为某种盛放的情热，终于在某个深夜爆发。他想起男孩故作成熟的引诱，那些欲望催生的近乎天真的坦白。而当初的他坦然接受了这一切。他近乎纵容般满足理查德日复一日的渴求和期望，尽管这并不是他计划的一部分。

昔日的隐秘回忆在他们肌肤相触的那一刻开始便一一闪现，汇入他下腹猩红的热火中，将一切自制力缓缓烧融。他对自己怀抱中这具身体的每一个细节，每一处标记都了如指掌。他知道如何取悦它，挑逗它，如何让它失去控制。他勾住男孩的腿弯，将他的腿如弓弦般缓缓拉起，那些漂亮的脚趾颤抖着绷紧，仿佛随他指尖弹动跳跃的琴键。

“放松。”他轻声哄劝，“把一切都交给我，理查德。”

就像过去一样。他是他们之间的不可抗力和决断者。无论理查德是否意识到这一点，他的想法对此并无任何影响——决定未来的自始至终不是命运，而是托马斯·韦恩。

但那一晚他作出了一个错误的决定。他放开了控制权。那些不受控制的情爱让他变得愚蠢，变得软弱。他说出了真相，接着放任他的男孩挣脱他的臂膀，转身离去。他期望他们的感情足以让理查德回心转意，明白他的苦心。但他错了。

而他也为此付出了代价。在天台上，在那个雨夜，他的家再一次支离破碎。

这一次他绝不会再犯同样的错误。这一次他将会拥有一个全新的结局，一次重新选择的机会。他会确保一年前的一切不再重演，他的男孩再也不会离开他， **永远** 不会。

即使失去记忆，永远不再回到他的身边可能曾是理查德自己的选择。

但理查德的选择没有任何意义。

他才是他们之间的控制者。他知道如何掌控他们的未来，如何让一切走向最好的结果。而理查德并不知道。

他扳过男孩的下巴，注视着那双眼睛在欲望中沉浮。他一点一点耗尽男孩挣扎的力气，直到他再无任何抵抗，全身心地依靠着他的力量，将一切交付于他。

他亲吻着理查德的头顶，仿佛他还是那个在马戏团帐篷中嬉笑着撞进他怀里的小家伙，“乖孩子。”

而理查德和当年一样，把脸埋进他的脖颈，小声地笑了起来。“我能睡了吗？”男孩的声音变得越来越轻，他半闭着眼睛，“你还想要什么？”

 ** _别再离开。永远不要。_** 他没有说出口。

他知道他不需要。


	6. Chapter 6

短短几天之后，理查德已经捡拾起了他在离开的那一年中所丢弃的一切。就像重新握上一把他所熟知的匕首，那些他深信已经被他抛之脑后的东西一点一点顺着他的掌心回到了他的身体中。关于这座古老的大宅，关于托马斯，关于他自己。他回想起在他来到韦恩大宅后的那几年里，托马斯曾一点一点向他展露的这座坐落在悬崖边的破落宅邸所拥有的惊人秘密。在不经意的谈话中，在晚餐时，在床笫的耳鬓厮磨间，在性命攸关的时刻。托马斯动用了一切他所能动用的力量，确保这里的每一块地面，每一个角落都处于片刻不停的监视之下。人类所能制造的最可怕的武器就隐藏在古老的砖石背后，静卧在纷乱的杂草泥快底下。任何心怀歹念的不速之客都会受到这座庄园毫不啬惜的款待，他们的尸骨长眠于车道之下，终日被碾压践踏，直至化为尘土，成为这座庄园的一部分。

这是地球上防备最森严的堡垒，无人能攻破的秘密基地。这是夜枭的巢穴。这是托马斯的家。

那时的他从未意识到，对于居住于其中的人来说，也许韦恩庄园更像是一座无法逃离的囚牢。整个世界在夜枭手中挣扎，嚎叫，屈服，这座庄园却日复一日如锁链束缚着托马斯·韦恩，魔鬼的驱壳和唯一的退路，将那野心勃勃的恶魔困于墙壁之中。

而他是托马斯唯一的陪伴。这座矗立于荒野的巨大孤寂中唯一的宽慰。

因此他绝无可能离开。托马斯不会允许。

但这一次他不再是恶魔无知无助的祭品。他不会再按照托马斯的规则玩这场游戏。

输赢早已被全盘颠覆，在托马斯捡起他的礼物时，在他从空中坠落的那一刹那，在他再次踏入韦恩庄园的那一刻。托马斯继续着他那徒劳无功的追查，却从不曾怀疑施害者和被害人是否从始至终都是同一个。

他将托马斯所做的一切逐一奉还，谎言和死亡只是铺垫，他的复仇才刚刚开始。

那一晚后，理查德再也没有踏出过这栋宅邸半步。一年前的挫败显然给了托马斯足够的警示，他被与外界彻底隔离开来。庄园的大门永远紧锁不开，他的手机接收不到任何信号，而阿尔弗雷德总有办法阻止他用任何方式与外界沟通，包括在他主人的指使下一次次迫使他避开任何前来拜访的宾客。整个哥谭无人知晓韦恩庄园的第三位住客。那所古老的宅邸如同深渊巨口，将他的存在从这世上抹去，理查德·斯派罗凭空消失了，而他成为了托马斯豢养在家中的秘密情人。

他当然尝试过 **离开** 。当他第一次说出这个词时，托马斯将一勺奶油布丁塞进他的嘴里，仿佛期望这个想法顺着滑入食道的甜食一般被他吞进腹中，再不吐露。他在某天的早餐后第二次提及这个词，他面前的托马斯放下了报纸，那双闪动着冰冷锋芒的蓝眼睛看向他，“但你没有任何其他地方可去，孩子。”接着，这座庄园的主人站起身，被晨光拉长的巨大阴影无声吞没了他的一切退路，“你为什么不在这里继续住下去呢？”一个吻落在了他的眉心，“如果你能留下，我会很高兴。”

第三次，理查德没有向任何人提前说明。那天深夜，他在托马斯离去后起身披上大衣，顺着庄园后的小径进入树林，绕过所有障碍，一路向南走去。阿尔弗雷德一定已经发现了他的离去，他知道一切可能伤害到他的机关和武器都已被管家关闭，忠心耿耿的老阿尔弗雷德绝不会弄坏属于他主人的东西。他穿过一片被杂草淹没的墓碑，剥蚀的石块不时绊住他的脚步，草叶上的露水打湿了他的小腿。天使像扬起的面颊上流下酸雨侵蚀的漆黑痕迹。他在那块依然崭新的墓碑前停下了脚步。沉闷的雷声在悬崖上隐隐作响，被淹没在海涛拍打岩石的轰鸣中。他的名字刻在那块方形的墓碑上，几行细小的字记录了理查德·格雷森这一生的所有故事，他不用细细品读也能加以总结； _一个愚蠢的受害者，_ 却对他的未来一无所知。

理查德扭转步伐，继续向哥谭的方向走去，每一步都无比笃定，就像那一晚他踏上离开哥谭的火车，就像那一晚他伸手探向那根即将断裂的秋千，就像那一晚他穿过那扇为他敞开的铁栅门，义无反顾地向着无可预料的未知前行，他必须改变托马斯为他撰写的命运。

黎明时分，理查德终于走进了东区的一家还未歇业的酒吧。威士忌加冰块像是滚热的利刃在他的喉咙中滑动。他的脚底早已磨破出血，再也没有任何知觉，露水浸湿了他的大衣，打湿了他的头发。喝完了那杯酒他依然抖得像寒风中的树叶。而他知道在这座城市中，暴露出弱点意味着什么。很快便有一双手揽在了他的肩膀上，替他要了另一杯双份酒。那件价格不菲的大衣是来自托马斯的礼物，它显然吸引了不少注意力。它被从他身上剥去，连同他口袋中的每一分钱。

他闭上眼睛，蜷缩在某个醉汉的怀抱里，半梦半醒中不由自主贪恋着不属于自己的滚热温度。他头痛欲裂，脑壳仿佛正被一把钢锯锯开。他不知怎么的回想起托马斯第一次教他骑马的场景，他从马背上跌了下来，但托马斯抱住了他。他们一起摔进了泥地里，托马斯把他的头按在胸口，紧紧地护住。托马斯的手温暖得像是冬日的下午茶，托起他的下巴。他大笑起来，因为托马斯浑身是昵，狼狈不堪……

“理查德。”就像那个时候，托马斯怒气冲冲地叫他的名字，那双蓝色的眼睛里满含责备，却又因如释重负而缺乏威严。一只手将他拉起，另一只将一切图谋不轨的手拂去。托马斯的大衣温暖得像是伤寒时的厚毡毯，将他牢牢裹住。他醉眼迷蒙地微笑起来，因为他知道托马斯会来，一定会为他而来。

这是他的赌注，他的胜算。因为他后颈的定位芯片已将托马斯的一切恐惧倾吐无遗。托马斯无法证实他的身份，更无法忍受再一次目睹他离去的挫败。而他知道该怎么利用这一点。这是他最大的筹码，唯一的筹码。

白日已代替黑夜降临哥谭，这一刻站在他面前的是托马斯·韦恩，那个被永恒束缚于过去的男人。

理查德在托马斯的搀扶下坐进车后座，阿尔弗雷德沉默不语地发动了汽车。托马斯拨开他的额发，用手帕擦去他额角的冷汗。

“我们去哪里？”理查德呢喃着问道，将额头抵在托马斯的肩膀上。而托马斯安抚地摩挲着他的手臂，告诉他：“我们回家。”

“回家？”理查德瞪大眼睛，“可我没有家。”

托马斯没有回答，只是替他将他肩上的大衣重新披好，拉拢到脖颈，将他紧紧地裹住，像一只密不透风的茧。

托马斯的手轻抚着他的脸颊，那柔暖的触碰一点点阖上他的双眼，让他渐渐卸尽力气，蜷缩在他的茧壳之中不再动弹。“你会送我回马戏团，对吗？”他小声呓语，“我必须回到马戏团。那是唯一安全的地方。你会这么做的，对吗？”

托马斯始终没有回答。

当理查德醒来时，他已经回到了韦恩庄园。他生了一场大病，吐光了所有吃下去的东西，高烧不退。他从一个个钝热的噩梦中挣扎着醒来，浑噩地怀疑着管家是否在热茶中下了药。也许这是托马斯孤注一掷的决定，也许托马斯宁愿目睹他一点点颓萎下去，耗尽干枯，也不容许他再有丝毫踏出那扇门的可能。但他记得那双在他被病痛折磨时轻抚他额头的手。他记得他在某次醒来时瞥见的影子，黑暗中纹丝不动地伫立在他床边。他记得那几不可闻的低叹，灼热的怀抱中带着不可抗拒力道的亲吻。

那不是阿尔弗雷德。

他的病终于渐渐地好转起来，没有恶化成所有人所担心的肺炎。他终于可以下床走动，在阿尔弗雷德引以为傲的玫瑰园里坐一会儿，读一会儿书。

那一晚理查德坐在书房的扶手椅上，将阿尔弗雷德为他找来的家族相簿摊开在大腿上翻看。托马斯穿过房门，走了进来。

“这几页去了哪？”他指向相簿末尾被撕去的几页，抬起头对着男人微笑，“难道拍得有 **那么** 糟糕？”

托马斯的神色毫无变化。但他看到男人眼神中一闪而过的错愕，那猝不及防的瞬间，那几乎难以捕捉的不知所措。

“你不会想看的。”托马斯顺着他的玩笑模棱两可地答道，接着弯下身，将相簿柔和却不容拒绝地从他手中抽走，“就算你想看，我也不知道它们现在在哪里。”

理查德托着下巴，叹了口气。

“抱歉。”他说，垂下眼睛，“那一晚……我不知道我是怎么了。”

托马斯合起相簿，转过身将它放入了书柜中，“你不需要向我解释。”

但理查德知道托马斯需要什么。他站起身，走到男人的身后。“那一晚……当我醒来的时候你不在我身边，托马斯。”他环住男人的腰，踮起脚，将脸颊贴在男人的颈侧。他能感受到托马斯后背的肌肉在一点点变得僵硬，紧绷，他微笑起来，对着男人的左耳轻叹，鼻尖摩挲着耳廓。他深吸着托马斯的气味，那曾让他痴迷的男人的气息，浑身颤抖，咬紧了嘴唇，仿佛依然是那个陷入热恋的男孩。

“求你……”他的声音中战栗着几乎让他恐惧的激情，“托马斯，求你不要辜负我。”他吻着男人的脖颈，“你无法想象你对我来说意味着什么——我为你放弃了什么，求你，托马斯……”

托马斯抓住了他的手腕。男人用近乎蛮横的力道将他的手臂扭转过来，侧过身，将他扯到自己的身前。理查德被重重地推上了书桌，撞飞了那桌上几乎所有的东西，但托马斯的手掌始终护在他的脑后。

当阿尔弗雷德礼貌而不失尴尬地敲响书房并未关上的房门时，托马斯正试着替他系上睡袍，而他蜷缩在托马斯的怀抱中昏昏欲睡。在管家严厉的注视下，他羞愧地发誓他不会再做任何有损于大病初愈身体的事情，而托马斯只是耸了耸肩。

托马斯横抱起理查德，带他朝着卧室走去。他半闭着眼睛，随着步伐的节奏打着瞌睡。“你说过你在逃避一些人。”托马斯的声音柔和得如同他的脚步，在他耳边轻轻拂过，“发生了什么？”

理查德睁开眼睛。托马斯停了下来，停在在光线朦胧的走廊中。理查德看不清男人的神情，他的双脚悬在空中，依靠着那唯一支撑着他的怀抱。

“一些很糟糕的事。”理查德轻声说，“我不想谈这个，托马斯。”

“那我们就不谈。”托马斯也柔声说，吻了一下他的眉心。

理查德的心脏紧锁起来，他侧过脸，贴上男人的胸膛。他聆听着那无法说谎的心跳，一下又一下，缓慢，沉着。

“我不记得了。”他在片刻的沉默后说道，知道托马斯也同样在评估着他的反应，他每一个可能暴露的破绽，“我得了失忆症，他们都这么说。有时候你得忘记一些东西，才能维持神智。一些很糟糕的东西。”

“我明白。”托马斯说，“你不需要解释。”

托马斯再次向前走去。理查德也没有再说什么。枕被和睡梦一同将他揽入怀中，他向下坠去，疲倦扯着他的双腿，黑暗在深渊中静候。

“这里就是你的家，理查德。”托马斯在他耳边低语，“你不必再害怕。”男人承诺道，一字一句将他缓缓推入松懈的安眠，“你不必再躲藏——只要你在我身边，没有人能伤害你。我不会允许。”

只有托马斯能将他那病态的控制欲说得深情款款。更可笑的是，他所言并非虚假。只要他不再离开，只要他回到他的囚牢，割断他的羽翼。只要托马斯再次成为他的世界，他唯一的神明与依靠，这个心照不宣的事实如同恶魔在他耳边低语，满含诱惑，只要他愿意放弃自己的灵魂，他再也不会受任何伤害。

但那时他总会看到那一晚瑞秋向他伸出的手，绝望张开的手指在空中划过，那双他用尽全力也没有抓住的手，他们的指尖相擦，接着永远分开。

他会结束这场漫长的博弈，这无穷无尽的互相折磨。他会赢。他会让托马斯付出代价，即使这意味着他将成为封印恶魔的容器。即使他的命中注定会成为一个牺牲品。但他将选择自己的命运，而不是让任何人替自己做出选择。

“那么永远不要离开我。”理查德轻声说。

他在托马斯的怀抱中沉沉睡去。

理查德在空无一人的床上醒来，阳光斜进床尾，纠缠着他的脚趾。他披上外衣，走出卧室，穿过走廊，走下旋转的阶梯，来到空旷高顶的门厅。那扇总是紧锁的大门敞开着，金色的朝阳灿烂地流淌一地。他穿过那扇洞开的大门，在阳光下眯起眼睛，在那倾泻的暖热中微微发颤。

托马斯正站在一辆崭新的红色博克斯特边。逆着阳光，男人向他伸出手。

“你需要新衣服。”托马斯说，为他拉开了车门。

理查德拉紧晨衣的领口，手足无措地缩在那辆漂亮的跑车里。他们穿过韦恩大宅的铁珊门，顺着车流驶过三门大桥，从第一大街一路向南。哥谭从他耳边略过，难得一见的阳光闪烁在后视镜上。他微笑起来，回忆起托马斯第一次带他去哥谭时自己瞠目结舌的愚蠢样子，而托马斯透过墨镜朝他投来近乎宠溺的一瞥。

从这一刻起他不再是个秘密。

接下来的几天里，托马斯寻找着各式各样将理查德带出那栋大宅的借口。他似乎下定决心要将他宠坏，或是至少尝试着让他成为整个哥谭最令人羡慕的家伙。托马斯带他尝遍哥谭每一家米其林星级餐厅，替他点他曾经最喜欢的汤。托马斯带他去深夜无人的电影院，包下整场，一遍一遍地看那些他们已经看过无数遍的老电影。托马斯带他去一家又一家高档成衣店，寻找着他此前离去时毁掉的那些衣物的替代品。托马斯竭力满足他的一切愿望，将他所拥有一切最不足挂齿的想法付之实践。

渐渐的，这一切的规律变得清晰，理查德开始意识到托马斯究竟在做什么——托马斯在试着将那些他们曾一起做过的事情逐一重复。也许托马斯真的改变了，也许愧疚终究在那空无一物的胸腔中占据了一席之地，让那最残酷的钢铁之心也变得多愁善感。也许托马斯确信他的失忆只是暂时的病症，只要触动他记忆的某个角落，让他至少意识到某种程度上的似曾相识，他所熟悉的那个理查德便会从这具驱壳的某处挣扎着浮现，而这病症也会因此瓦解。

但这一次和以往不同，托马斯不会如愿以偿。理查德睁大着眼睛，天真而顺从地面对托马斯抛向他的一切试探，从不提出任何异议。他知道这无法解开的谜团是如何折磨着托马斯，让他在深夜攥紧双拳，煎熬地凝视枕边的睡颜，挣扎着维系自己的理智。他知道托马斯是多么迫切地希望一切能重新回到他的掌控之下，回到他们的曾经，回到他们可以无条件信任彼此的岁月。而他也经历着同样的折磨，每一分钟，每一秒。他在杀害自己全家的仇人怀中逢场作戏，他理应感到屈辱，他理应为自己不得不出卖自我来换取仇敌的信任而痛苦万分。但是他却很清楚这些转瞬即逝的厌弃从不扎根，而这让他时常陷入更绝望的自我憎恶。

他们在玩一场两败俱伤的游戏。

最终，托马斯的指尖只剩下最后一块拼图，通往谜底的最后一步。在那如同辉煌殿宇的镜子屋中，托马斯将他的额发拨到耳后，将一个吻印在他的额头。“为了我。”男人说，手指缠绕在他的发丝之间，“你会做任何事，对吗，理查德？”

是的。理查德点了点头。他依然是那个顺从的，会因为些微爱怜而百依百顺的男孩。也许这只是他的表演，也许这不是。对托马斯来说并没有任何区别。

他将头发剪短，染回了黑色。那个漫长的午后，他面对着镜子，缓缓地勾起嘴角，镜中的理查德·格雷森正对他回以微笑。托马斯走到他的身后，将手放在他的肩膀上。他回过头，托马斯吻了他。托马斯从没有这样吻过他，仿佛他是一个易碎品，一个稍加晃动便会破碎的肥皂泡。

那一晚托马斯打开了一瓶新的香槟。而他的理查德坐在长桌的另一头，对着他微笑，就像曾经他们每一次胜利归来时一样。 **一模一样** 。这座城市的统治者和他忠诚的副手，他们对饮，大笑，蔑视除彼此外的所有一切。

他们是最好的搭档，最坏的恶棍，最致命的敌人。一切都如此完美。

但这童话故事终究会走到尽头。秘密终将泄露，那一刻，最完美的谎言终将土崩瓦解。

托马斯始终未把他最深的秘密向他倾吐，也不曾提起任何关于理查德·格雷森的往事。也许男人还没准备好再一次向他坦诚，也许托马斯只是想享受这被谎言包裹的片刻美好。也许托马斯真的变了。也许不是。

对他而言，托马斯的退缩只是一个必须抓住的机会，他达成目的的完美助力。

那一晚，当托马斯找到他时，理查德正依靠着那块依旧崭新的墓碑，环抱膝盖坐在冰冷冻结的地面上。他冻得瑟瑟发抖，睫毛上黏着水汽。他知道托马斯已经知晓了大宅中发生的一切，阿尔弗雷德一定早已事无巨细地将一切陈述给他的主人。关于他们的客人如何在深夜醒来，意识到托马斯又一次不知所踪，因此陷入了歇斯底里的恐慌。接着又如何不听劝告，在书房找到那张本该被藏好却不知怎么从书架上摔落的老剪报。最后又如何失控地跑出大宅，来到这里。

“你是个骗子。”理查德说，狠狠推开了托马斯试图将他抱起的手臂。

那双眼睛深处的黑暗如同乌云般缓缓窃走月色，但托马斯依旧维持着那副关切的假面，“无论你认为我做了什么，我都可以解释。”男人再次朝他伸出手，“先站起来，理查德。”

“别这么叫我！”理查德咆哮着，向后退去，躲开托马斯即将触碰到他肩膀的手。他抬起头，那一晚的重影和这一刻融合，“别再骗我，托马斯。”

 _每一个宇宙，每一种可能，你注定会属于我。_ 托马斯说。 _你没有任何选择。_

但托马斯错了。

“谁是 ** _理查德·格雷森_** ？”理查德一字一句地问道，看着那黑暗一点点吞噬托马斯，“你究竟为什么救我？为什么让我留下？你让我做的每一件事——你对我做的每一件事，为什么，托马斯？”

“因为我像他，不是吗？”理查德轻声说，指尖在墓碑上划过，“因为我和他几乎一模一样。”


	7. Chapter 7

夜枭仰望着竖直井壁末端悬挂的天空，瑟米斯凯拉的天空即使在晴朗无云的夜晚也依旧如一片翻滚的血红火海。神的私生女用屠杀终结了亚马逊人数千年来的苟延残喘，那些残暴的亡灵却依旧被困于这座地狱之岛，诅咒着任何胆敢踏上这片土地的人。

一串轻笑在那密不透风的黑暗中袅袅而上，轻柔地扑打在他的两颊之上。露易丝从床上坐起身，深色丝绸从她肩上滑落，“你遇到了麻烦。”她说，饱满如黑樱桃的嘴唇缓缓拉开一个暧昧不明的笑，“现在这是你会来这里的唯一原因了。”

他的目光向下，落在她的小腹上，那里微微隆起的皮肤坦然地展露着一个令人心惊的谜题。“……是的。”夜枭迟疑地答道，落下悬梯末端的最后一步。他头顶的洞口缓缓闭合，抹去这世界向他迫切私语的最后通道，将他们留在这个由铅壁隔出的密闭空间内，“我遇到了麻烦。”

他的手指微微曲起，在空气中僵持了片刻，接着又舒展开。他的肩膀缓缓地随着那不存在的重量向下坠去。女人赤足走来，柔软修长的手臂缠绕在他的颈间，曼妙身躯缓缓贴近，依偎在他胸前。

“我需要你。”夜枭说，攥住女人的手臂，“告诉我这一切毫无意义，露易丝。”那双漆黑的眼睛宛如有暴虐猛兽深匿其中的死水，回望着他，无动于衷。这一切对她只是索然无味的游戏，打发时光的办法，把世界玩弄于手心的最简单方式。她正是他所需要的，逢场作戏，明哲保身，只是彼此索取所需，一场心照不宣的等价交易。他需要挣脱那牵住他脚步的泥潭，“告诉我这闹剧早该结束。告诉我……”夜枭闭上眼睛，“我可以留在这里。”

露易丝的笑声再一次抚上他的脸颊，这一次更加冰冷尖利。“为什么？”她侧过头，玩味地审视着他的表情，“我为什么要帮你？”

“因为我知道那孩子绝不是终极人的。”夜枭以同样的漠然无谓回答道，“而那个蠢货还蒙在鼓里。”

露易丝的眼中掠过一丝狂热，她的手指在他脑后收紧。她只需要稍稍用力，他的头骨便会顷刻粉碎，他没有任何生还的可能。但她不会。他是她唯一的筹码，最可靠最狡猾的同僚，她对付终极人的最佳武器。她需要他。

“你可以留下。”她最终说道，那假惺惺的微笑重新攀上了她的唇角，“如果这是你需要的。”

和一年前如出一辙，她的嘴唇带着死亡的冰冷，在他耳后悄然开合。“这是世界上最安全的地方，没有任何监视，没有任何拘束。”她说，“让剩余的整个世界燃烧殆尽吧，托马斯。你不在乎。我不在乎。”

 

和一年前如出一辙，理查德在那片墓园中浑身颤抖着一步步倒退，远离他。“你骗了我。”那男孩咬着牙，眼泪仓皇无措地向外涌出，狼狈不堪，“ **你一直在骗我。** ”

而这一切只是因为一个可笑的误会——一个不得不延续的谎言。

那张旧剪报，那本不该在被任何人知晓的被理查德亲手埋葬的过去，如同昔日的鬼魂般徘徊在他们之间。理查德翻出了那张剪报，他看到了照片上那个和他极其相似的男孩。理查德找到了这片墓地，理查德·格雷森的空冢。

理查德开始质疑他所做的这一切是否别有用心，他开始恐惧，疑惑，试图逃离。

唾手可得的完美未来再一次在他眼前崩塌，化为泡影，仿佛在嘲弄他那自认为完美无缺的计划。嘲弄他的失败，他所承受的羞辱。他那永远无法实现的妄想。

但这一次他绝不会重复曾经的失误。他不会任由他的男孩离去。他紧攥住理查德的手腕，将他死死钉在那墓碑上。他亲吻男孩颤抖的嘴唇，告诉他 _这一切都毫无意义，他永远无法离开_ 。

“你会明白的。”他说，近乎爱怜地轻抚男孩的侧脸，“做个乖男孩，理查德。”

“求你，托马斯……”理查德在他的手掌下低声恳求，神情近乎卑微，“求你告诉我这一切不是真的。我只是做了一个噩梦。我会醒过来，你会在我的身边——”

 “你知道我愿意为你做任何事——任何事。”理查德颤抖着躲避他的亲吻，脸颊上满是泪水，“我染了头发，我摘下了镜片，我穿上那些衣服，我留在这座该死的房子里，装作不在乎你的那些秘密——我以为这是值得的，我以为——”

“我不是你的理查德，我从来不是。”理查德低声嘶吼，在他怀中挣扎，如同受困的猛兽，“我只是一个已经死去的人的替代品。我只是一个疯子的执念——”

“我恨你！”理查德尖叫起来，“你是个疯子！—— **我恨你！** ”

不。他捏住男孩的下巴，强迫他抬起头，“不。”他怒气冲冲地叫道，“这不是真的。”

但这是真的。理查德不含热度的视线已经说明了一切。连同那不再柔顺的嘴唇，僵硬而抗拒的身体。

**理查德恨他。**

这一刻他才终于看见他所竭力维持的平静表象是如此可笑。他所踩踏的冰块早已裂痕遍布，而容许他一如既往向前的只不过是满心妄想和自欺欺人。

他的理查德早已死去，在那一晚，在他说出真相的那一刻。现在那具躯壳中所保留的只不过是一抹残影，他所痛惜却早已失去的过去。而他如同溺水的人，握紧这浮木，祈求这便足够填补他的缺失。

他可以说出真相，再一次。他可以告诉男孩自己的猜测，他可以解释他的理查德从始至终都是同一个人。他可以将那一晚他所做的再次重复，将所有最深藏的黑暗秘密倾吐，以期望对方能够理解其中扭曲的深情。

他可以强迫理查德留在他的身边，就像他曾经做的那样。他可以亲手篡改理查德的记忆，让他再次遗忘这一切。他有无数办法确保在这一刻，男孩不会离他而去。

但他不确定这是否能改变任何事。

理查德恨他。

这故事的结局早在一年前便已注定。无论他如何挣扎，他无法回到那一刻，改变自己的决定。而他接下来所做的一切都于事无补。无论他如何欺瞒和拖延，他们终究会再次面临这无数次重演的决裂，理查德不会理解他的决定。理查德不明白他所失去的人生毫无意义，更重要的是他们能够拥有彼此，把握那不可逆转的宿命。

理查德永远不会明白。

祖可马戏团第一次停留在哥谭郊外的那一晚，马戏团的明星飞人夫妇有了他们的第二个孩子，一个男孩。整座马戏团声光震耳，庆祝着新生儿的降临。而在国王剧院外萧索的小巷中，他手握着还未散尽硝烟的手枪，仰首注视着远方的天际升腾起的五彩光焰。他注视着那不知何故的神秘烟火，在冰冷的，鲜血浸透的黑暗中，渐渐地相信这是某种冥冥注定的必然，宇宙秘妙的安排。惊飞的夜禽在地面投下盘旋的翅影，他开始确信这是一个启示，他宿命的定锚点。

于是他转过身，面对着他忠诚的老管家，得意洋洋地宣布：“这烟火为我而燃。”

“当然，托马斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德说。

但那烟火并不是为他而燃。他很快知道了理查德·格雷森这个名字。他走进那个喧闹的马戏团，远远地注视着属于格雷森一家的帐篷和车厢。他透过窗户看到女人怀抱孩子的侧影，她摇晃着他，嘴里哼着古怪的歌谣。

人生如同分叉的小径，他站在他真正旅途的起始，那踏在既定路线外的最重要的一步，看着理查德在远方的起点启程。

几年后，在一场伪装成意外的谋杀之后，格雷森夫妇彻底掌握了马戏团的控制权，而他凭借他所提供的帮助成为了这个家庭最重要的朋友和生意伙伴。又过了几年，他开始利用格雷森马戏团缺少账务记录的金钱流水粉饰他手下的一切肮脏交易。他看着那个男孩从蹒跚学步到展翅腾飞，一点点长大，从孩童变为少年。最终，在那个夜晚，他割断了那束缚男孩的绳索。他将那与自己双生的灵魂从囚牢中解放。他牵起男孩的手，引着他一步步踏着自己留下的记号，向他们命运交融的必然前行。这秘不可宣的崭新路线本只属于他一个人，但他愿意将这一切与他的旅伴分享。

那一晚所诞生的不仅是这统治哥谭的野心猛兽，也是他所命中注定的同伴。这宇宙留他孤身一人，却在那一刻许给他一个陪伴。他不再是一颗在无穷宇宙中独自盘旋的行星，在静谧无边的孤寂中独自生存和湮灭。

而理查德从不曾知晓这一切。他甚至不曾把那一晚小巷中真正发生的一切向男孩坦白。他的谎言堆砌出辉煌的假象，却也把任何可能流露的渴望压抑在伪装的柔情之下。

他亲手造就了这一切。没有人知道理查德他对他来说究竟意味着什么。也许永远不会有人知道。因此他所做的一切尝试也将毫无意义。

理查德不会理解。一年前他没有理解。这一次也不会有任何区别。

他终于松开桎梏男孩的手臂。像一场影射现实的滑稽剧，他们将曾经的一切重演。理查德狼狈不堪地跌坐在原地，像只被雨水淋湿羽翼的金丝雀。而他向后退去，转身，匆匆离开哥谭，离开陆地，来到这个被诅咒的岛屿。

也许这一次他可以独自一人继续前行下去。也许这一次他能真的放手。放弃那个扭曲荒唐的构想，就像他在那一晚小巷中所做的那样。朝着地上向他求饶的弟弟开枪。他的旅程本应该由他独自完成，并不需要旁人作为他存在的证明。就像他在那一晚屋顶上所做的那样，告诉阿尔弗雷德“这是理查德自己的错”。他不需要愧疚，更不需要那些比愧疚更无价值的情感，那深刻无法磨灭的灼痛。

孤独只是软弱所根植的虚幻渴望。

他不需要。“你不需要。”露易丝在他耳边呢喃，“你不在乎。”

他不在乎。

他低下头，看着嘲弄似的排列成人形的礼品盒。大雨倾盆，冲刷着他的城市，毫不留情地将一切他所曾拥有的温暖清除。

但那并不是理查德的错。

他攥紧成拳的手指因为过度用力而开始颤抖。他想起一年前发生的一切，那几小时前被他彻底封闭在大脑深处的记忆。他想起小丑的大笑，盒子中残破的肢体，阿尔弗雷德的质问。

是他觊觎那不属于他的烟火。是他扭曲了男孩的命运。是他说了谎。是他说了真话。

是他看着理查德离去，将一切痛苦归咎于软弱。是他竭尽全力地维护自己的尊严，在第一次的失败后便再不愿尝试。

是他不愿展露真相，也不愿屈尊挽留。是他将逃避作为应急机制，一次次地放任事情走向不可挽回。

是他做了这一切，他对理查德做了这一切。

这是他的错。

而现在他再一次将自己关在这无人知晓的秘密房间中，切断一切与外界的通讯，急切地寻找着自己并不在乎的证明。

他永远不会找到。

夜枭的心脏猛地向下沉去——他已经离开了多久？他想起马戏团中的坠落，他无果的调查。他想起理查德离开的那一晚，他在下东区酒吧里找到的狼狈不堪的男孩。他想起理查德失去了记忆，哥谭对于他来说全然陌生。

他想起了那一晚他在盒子中看到的末日，他世界的崩塌。阿尔弗雷德问他，他也问自己， ** _这一切发生的时候，你在哪里？_**

他推开了怀中的女人。他转过身，朝着通往地面的悬梯走去，披风拍打着他的脚踝，他的手臂因紧绷而颤抖。

竖井末端的入口缓缓开启，他身后，露易丝大笑起来。她的声音在这封闭的立方空间中回荡，嘲弄着他的出尔反尔。

露易丝的声音渐渐地变得遥远，轻微，“你和你的谎话把整个世界玩弄于鼓掌之间。”她说，“却骗不过你自己。”

他想起那只擦去他嘴角血迹的手指。他浑身浸透了鲜血，来自他的敌人，来自他自己。理查德本该一尘不染，他与这一切无关。但他弄脏了他的男孩，他让那手指也染上了红色。理查德抚摸着他的侧脸，那手掌也沾上了鲜血。“托马斯。”男孩叫他的名字。他的秘密暴露了，但理查德没有逃开。“我想变得像你一样。”理查德说，环住他的脖颈，紧紧地拥抱着他，“没有人能再伤害我。”

他想起那个踮起脚的青涩亲吻。“我爱你。托马斯。”理查德的声音轻颤着，鼻尖发红，“你是我唯一爱过的人，我唯一会爱的人。托马斯。”他抬起男孩的下巴，强迫那逃避的视线与自己交汇。“求你……”理查德的手指缠绕上他的手背，“我不奢求你爱我，托马斯。但求你……别伤害我。”理查德说，眼中泄露地流出着羞耻和悲伤，“向我说谎也好。求你说谎吧，托马斯。”

他想起那紧攥住他手指的手。“不……”理查德说，“你和他们不一样，对吗？因为……”他睁大眼睛，“因为我也想要你。”

“你还是想要。”路易斯的声音从已被他抛至身后的黑暗中传来，“即使它毫无意义。即使你并不需要。即使它只意味着痛苦。可你还是想要。”

是的。他想要。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次更新真的太难写了所以真的写了很久……  
> 而且我觉得这内容应该要有点警告在前面才对。  
> 可是写得太累了……而且也没几个人在看吧（。所以就不详细警告了。  
> 总之内容极有可能引起不适！具体设定也非常个人！球3得很彻底！血腥暴力黑暗！还有点类似NTR……  
> 这章里回忆的部分可以拿出来单独当个小故事看。

在踏进那扇门之前，理查德在脑海中再一次罗列出所有一切可能发生的情况，他回忆着每一种衍生的可能性及其相应的应对策略，那些前一晚在他颤抖发烫的眼皮下一遍遍闪过的画面。

这是一场蓄谋已久的叛逆。他成为利爪后第一次脱离托马斯的指挥独自行动。

托马斯不知道他身在何处。托马斯不知道他为何而来。他确保了这一点，因为他知道托马斯绝不会允许。托马斯不会做任何尚存风险的赌注。

托马斯的世界不容许一丝破绽，没有分毫差错。

但他不是托马斯。

“别害怕。”他身边的人低声哄劝道，揽住他的肩膀，“我不会做任何你不喜欢的事，我保证。”

理查德深吸了一口气。由门内的溢出的浓烈熏香充斥了他的鼻腔，昏暗的门厅中轻轻荡漾着一首听不确切的慢舞情歌，烛光在脚步带起的微风中躲闪，星星点点，连成一条纵横蜿蜒的曲线，指向屋主人今夜别有用心的图谋。

有短暂的一瞬间，由他的脚底涌上一股强烈的渴望，滚热地刺过每一个细胞到达他的脑中，嘶吼着让他立刻挣脱这自寻的囚牢，转身离去。大步地跑开。远离这一切。沿着那条布满灰石的颠簸小路一路狂奔，离开这个与世隔绝的湖畔，回到那霓虹汽灯下冰冷斑驳的城市中。回到哥谭。回到托马斯的身边，回到属于他的世界，回到他们屹立在黑夜中的钢铁水泥丛林，做两个相依为命的猎手。再也不分开。

但他没有。在那陌生的臂弯中，他半推半就地向前走去。穿过那仿佛漫长无止境的昏暗回廊，木地板在他脚下吱呀呻吟。一股绵厚的甜腻在他的呼吸道中淤堵着，他心脏在胸腔中疯狂擂动。

理查德回头望向他来时的方向。门灯之外的整个世界漆黑一片，没有一丝光亮。

 

这一切开始于某一晚常规任务中的一点异常发现。利爪接连在老城区的三个分销商家中搜出了藏而不报的违禁货物和不知来历的大量现金。几个胆敢中饱私囊的地区分销商只是露出水面的冰山一角。他很清楚这一点。这些如蝼蚁般在整个犯罪集团枝蔓之下苟且偷生的小角色仅凭自己绝没有胆量违抗夜枭的统治，更不可能在同时做出这样的决定——除非他们自认为找到了一个比夜枭更加值得效忠的对象。有人向这些小角色提供了机会。

几个月来零零散散发现的未经许可流入的枪支毒品和附属帮派中偶然出现的异常反应都有了解释。沿着那零碎散落在哥谭各地的迹象，一个暗中酝酿的阴谋正逐步成型。

在他训练有素的逼供下没撑多久，分销商就交代出了多余货物的来源。

夜枭要他做的只是像往常那样恐吓那几个近来销量懈怠的街区，但他却找到了更有价值的情报。

但那一晚，当理查德回到他们的地下秘密巢穴时，他却没有像以往那样把一切如实向托马斯汇报。他的脉动中不时驳杂地跃过一丝焦躁，如同指甲在玻璃上偶尔刮出的刺耳杂音。当托马斯询问他今晚的任务是否顺利时，他把一切埋藏在一个微笑之下。“很顺利。顺利到有些无聊了。”他说，索然无味地撇着嘴，“所有有意思的事情都被你揽去了。”

之后的几天，理查德抓住一切机会追踪他的秘密线索。根据他得到的情报，有一批不受夜枭控制的货物正存放于迪克逊码头的某个仓库中，在一个月前由码头运输而来。而作为整个东海岸最大的入境港口，哥谭的走私运输行业一向因为有极大的利益可图而受到本地黑帮的严格管控。想让码头在清点货物时睁一只眼闭一只眼，必然有黑帮向叛徒提供了由自己控制的货轮仓位。而查清楚究竟是哪一班货轮多出了一批来历不明的货物并不容易。他花了整整四天，才从数量庞大的数据中寻找到了他所需要的缺口。接着他去“拜访”了恰好在那一天负责清点货物的码头工人，那个家伙在他破窗而入的瞬间立刻从电视机前起身逃跑，结果被啤酒瓶绊倒在了地上。那个满脸是血的肥猪没再做任何不切实际的抵抗便交待出了收买自己的东城区俄罗斯帮，而俄罗斯帮的头领只嘴硬了半个小时便交代出了她的上级。

他的信息一层一层地向上推进，正如那个阿尔弗雷德在圣诞节送给他的塔楼迷宫游戏。他寻找到了进入上一层的钥匙，而当那扇古老神秘的石门缓缓打开，这时他才终于触碰到这秘密帝国的顶端，一切的源头。

然而尽管他在最开始便有所怀疑，但当他查出反叛迹象真的来源自哥谭最大的黑帮——DPCG（The Dis-placed Chicago Gangsters流亡的芝加哥人帮）时，理查德依然感到难以置信。

詹姆斯·戈登，芝加哥帮的首领，曾是夜枭在哥谭的第一个盟友。在托马斯成为夜枭的最初几年里，戈登是唯一一个愿意向他俯首称臣的黑帮老大。那时芝加哥帮还只是一个寥寥几人的外来帮派，因为故乡被终极人和佐德的战斗摧毁而逃亡至哥谭。而那时夜枭也只是个刚开始在哥谭出没的奇装怪人，一个偶尔出现在报纸边角的都市传说。他们的结盟成为了一段黑暗王朝的开始。十几年来，在夜枭的帮助下DPCG帮不断壮大，扩展领地，吞并帮派。而戈登带领自己的家族逐步成为了哥谭最强大的地下势力，夜枭统治哥谭的最重要工具。

所有人都知道DPCG和夜枭的结盟是这段独裁得以延续所必须的基础。失去了哥谭最大帮派的支持，夜枭的霸权将名存实亡。而失去了附属帮派们对哥谭黑暗恶魔的恐惧，DPCG也将顷刻间化作一盘散沙。尽管双方时常发生分歧，这段联盟也时常遭到威胁，但他们绝无可能真的彻底背叛彼此——

——但现在，也许有人觉得DPCG并没有那么需要夜枭。

托马斯需要知道这些。不管是戈登亲手策划了这一切，还是他手下的人在暗中捣鬼，托马斯必须知道DPCG中出现的异常。那个在暗中窥探的叛徒，那把在黑暗中悄无声息瞄准猎物的猎枪。夜枭和戈登的秘密会面，他对DPCG的日常支援，任何他习以为常的行动现在都可能为那个躲藏于暗处的叛徒提供一个施展阴谋的绝佳机会。托马斯处于危险之中。而他绝不能坐视这一切发生。

而当理查德抬起头时，他看到了夜空中投射的巨大猫头鹰标志。浓厚的云层在夜风中飘散，流动，猛禽巨大的银白双双瞳向下注视着哥谭。

他所担心的事情发生了。

利爪跨上车座，疾驰向信号的源头。他的心脏涌到了咽喉，整个世界在他耳后模糊成一片不可区分的浓雾。他视线中唯一的焦点是信号来源的那栋大楼，戈登名下的大厦顶层，那他所有一切可怕的猜想可能应验的地方。抓索将他抽离地面，他的手臂肌肉因为这过猛的拉力而撕裂般疼痛，但他不能更不在意。利爪气息不稳地落在顶楼边缘，夜枭和戈登同时朝着他的方向看来。他的到来显然打断了他们正在进行的谈话。苍白的光柱他们身后熊熊燃烧，信号灯前的戈登此刻的神情因逆光而令人无从揣测。戈登一向不喜欢他。有时候他觉得戈登根本不喜欢 _夜枭和利爪_ 这个念头。

他的口中变得干燥，当着戈登的面，他强作镇定地开口：“我们得离开这里，夜枭。”他的手颤抖个不停，带动他的肩膀都在轻微发颤。

夜枭回望着他，神情同样不可捉摸。他的导师没有挪动步伐，那令人畏惧的庞大身躯中没有半点反馈，仿佛他的话只是一缕微不可闻的虫鸣。

“我有些事必须告诉你。”利爪说，抬高了声音。他向前走了一步。

“你可以直接说出来。”夜枭说，他的轮廓溶解在光柱中，如同梦醒时分残存在视觉中的影像，但他知道男人正透过那副冰冷的面具注视着他，“詹姆斯不会介意这点打扰。”

 ** _打扰。_** 利爪的心脏猛地坠了下去。 ** _打扰_** ，这就是他胸腔中那颗勃勃跳动的玩意儿的全部价值。他的眼眶灼烧般滚烫，呼吸变得艰难。他的手却不再颤抖了。“很重要的事。”利爪说，声音却渐渐低不可闻，如残存的篝火中一点点熄灭的余烬，“你……”他握紧拳头，注视着夜枭面具之外冰冷的下颌线条。

他没有再说什么。他自觉地从两个成年男人面前退开，站到远处，注视着夜枭和戈登重新开始他们的谈话。直到谈话结束。

接着他跟随夜枭回到了巢穴之中。一路默不作声，像个影子。

“你想和我说些什么？”当他们都摘下面具后，托马斯突然问道。没有那冰冷的面具遮掩，他的神情似乎柔化了些许，也许没有。男人的眼睛若有所思地直视着他。

“没什么。”利爪说，低下头摆弄着他的匕首，刀刃从左手转到右手，接着落回鞘中，“别放在心上。”

 

* * *

 

几天之后就是詹姆斯·戈登二世的生日。那场在戈登位于凯恩郡的家族豪宅中举办的生日宴会是哥谭本年度最引人期待的社交活动之一。学校大堂，体育酒吧，超市货架后，路边街头，所有人都在讨论今年将出席在那场宴会上的名人们和他们在 _哥谭绯闻_ 杂志上内容劲爆的花边新闻。理查德也暗自期待着那一晚的到来，却是因为截然不同的原因。

他知道托马斯·韦恩和他的马戏团男孩会在那场穷奢极欲的宴会的邀请名单上。

而那一晚，当戈登和他的手下应付着全城上流贵族轮番轰炸的社交套路时，理查德潜入了戈登的书房。他在黑暗中翻找摸索着，试图找到某个藏匿秘密文件的暗室，或是任何可以应验他的猜想的证据。

直到他听见了门口传来的人声。他只来得及在戈登和某个人一起走进书房之前匆匆钻进了那张巨大的实木书桌底下。进来的人——无论他们是谁——没有开灯。门廊中映入的灯光将两个拉长的影子投射在悬挂着风景画的墙壁上，似乎昭告着这段谈话的秘不可宣。

“你不能这么做，爸爸。”一个年轻的女人低声哀求道，“求你了。听我这一次吧。”

在书桌下蜷成一团，他认出了那个声音。芭芭拉·巴德。戈登的养女。他记得两年前她和杰森·巴德的婚礼。在那个洁白，梦幻，花束堆叠的礼堂中，这个怯懦柔顺的年轻女孩挽着她父亲的手走过红毯。那是她第一次走出她父亲的阴影，站到众目睽睽之下，面对整个哥谭。也是最后一次。

“我已经做出了我的决定。”戈登回答道，显得很不耐烦，“你知道你弟弟永远不可能继承家族产业，而你不愿意。”

“詹姆斯是个好孩子，爸爸。”芭芭拉的声音里带着抽泣，“这并不是他的错。”

他知道他们在说什么。詹姆斯·戈登二世在出生时便患有严重的遗传疾病，进入青春期后这个可怜的男孩便彻底失去了行走能力。随着年轻的增长，他的病情或许会继续加重，或许不会。没有医生能下定论。没有人会蠢到把家产交给这样一个随时可能卧床不起的人来打理。戈登当然也不会是个例外。

“杰森是最好的人选。”戈登武断地说，“他是我见过最有能力年轻人。他有野心，有想法，有一切可以领导这个家族的品质。而且他是 **你的丈夫** ，我信任他，看在上帝的份上——芭芭拉，你到底想要什么？”

“ **我的丈夫！** ”芭芭拉的声音像是即将崩裂的弦，“你不了解他，爸爸——他是个 **恶魔** ！他会毁了一切。我知道他会的！他会让这个城市比现在更加堕落，更加无药可救，他会毁了你，爸爸！”

“听听你自己！”戈登冷酷地责备道，“就像你妈妈当年一样——”

“看在上帝的份上！”芭芭拉几乎是在尖叫，“这样提起她，你怎么敢——”

什么东西重重地撞在了墙壁上，接着是一阵短促尖锐的脚步。巴德夫人显然不再打算继续这段谈话。她沿着走廊朝宅邸的更深处疾步走去。而戈登咒骂着追了上去。

那是他第一次意识到自己的调查也许搞错了方向。

他们的声音渐渐地远去，变得不可分辨。理查德从书桌下钻了出来。他没有再费心去找那个或许的确存在的秘密暗室，而是径直地走出了书房。绕过一层层错综复杂的回廊，他回到了晚宴所在的那个大厅。

他没有费多大的力气便找到了杰森·巴德，戈登家族中冉冉升起的新星，DPCG未来的首领，芭芭拉·巴德的丈夫。那个瘦削高挑的年轻人在宾客中游刃有余地周旋着，替妻子和丈人打着掩护。人群中，他仿佛被聚光灯打中般微微发亮，沙棕色的头发，明亮的蓝眼睛。和两年前那场婚礼上一样，他站在那里，微笑着，完美无缺，像个迪士尼王子。

戈登在短短几分钟后也回到了大厅。在那无可遁形的辉煌灯光下，他看起来苍老得不可思议。理查德注视着那个满头白发的老人，那个他记忆中总是如领袖般威严的枭雄，在人群中扯出一个虚弱的假笑。所有的光辉都似乎已经从他身上褪去，只留下一袭灰白。

如果戈登已经在考虑着从他的位置上隐退，将一切实权交给他的女婿——那他便失去了一切与夜枭作对的理由，更别提建立一个属于自己的野心帝国。

 **他老了** 。理查德想，摇晃着他的苏打水。 _不可思议_ 。他竟然已经老得不可能再做这些打算。

一只手冷不防搭上了他的肩膀。他的耳边落下一句不轻不重的“你去了哪里？”

而理查德很清楚他耳后那个男人念出每个词的咬牙切齿。而这几乎让他勾起嘴角。

他转过身，“这是所很大的房子，托马斯。”他说，同样的不轻不重，“我迷路了。”

他肩膀上的手收了回去。托马斯皱着眉，若有所思地注视着他，似乎想从他的表皮下挖掘出什么不可告人的秘密。

 

那一晚之后，理查德开始调查杰森·巴德。

而他的发现足以震撼整个哥谭，或是半个哥谭，或多或少取决于巴德的簇拥者的性别。有些秘密根本没有可能永远不见天日，只要你知道该往哪里找。而这些年的训练让理查德在很短的时间内便寻找到了杰森·巴德所混迹的核心社交圈层，而根据他从那些纨绔子弟和地痞流氓口中撬出的信息，巴德完全不像他向外界以及他的老丈人所表现的那样。

事实上，那个在哥谭上流社交界扶摇直上的年轻退伍军人，哥谭最大黑帮的继承人，完美的丈夫和女婿——是个如教科书般标准的反社会。

没有人知道在军队里究竟发生了什么。他们只知道自此之后，巴德喜爱上了折磨人的滋味。也许这让他觉得自己凌驾于其他人之上。也许他内心深处潜藏的疯狂被那段时光激发出来。也许没有任何理由，就像这世界上的任何混乱和邪恶一般，只是因为他就是如此。

军队因为他“滥用暴力”的行径而将他开除。他与当时刚刚大学毕业的芭芭拉·戈登浪漫的“意外邂逅”实际上毫无意外可言，他早在一年前就策划着该如何俘获哥谭最大黑帮的女继承人的芳心。而在家中，关上门，他是个无耻的施暴者。芭芭拉在结婚后开始时常用长围巾和长裙遮掩她浑身层叠的伤痕，这个善解人意的女孩不愿让任何人为自己陷入麻烦，她知道杰森·巴德为了保住他的地位能做得出任何事。他痴迷权利，冷血无情，抓住一切机会抓住戈登家这棵权利中心的藤蔓向上攀登，与芭芭拉的婚姻只是他计划的一部分。而打动老大戈登则是他的下一步。他知道戈登的亲儿子对自己构不成任何威胁。他弄清了老人的一切喜好，他知道如何发挥自己无人可挡的魅力，知道如何表现出自己的价值——他可以承担起这个家的责任，替戈登照料他所关心的一切。

离开那只存在于黑暗中的真实自我，那个恶魔抖去血迹和污痕，光鲜地回到阳光之下，戴上那副魅力四射的假面，让整个世界继续在无知中为他倾倒。

而戈登就像任何一个聪明了大半辈子的老家伙一样，在最重要的决定上昏了头。

或许戈登只是不在乎。或许他知道巴德在自己的阁楼公寓中修建的酷刑室。或许他听到过那些令人毛骨悚然的故事。或许他知道自己的女儿在家中受尽了委屈。戈登不可能不知道他在面对的是一个恶魔。但他确信与那个恶魔作对会比现在糟糕得多，而对他来说这就足够了。

 

* * *

 

那周的例行会面上，戈登将杰森·巴德带上了他的顶楼。巴德站在戈登的身后，三步之外，看起来拘谨而恭敬。戈登介绍了巴德的身份，他经手的家族产业，以及他未来可能拥有的继承权。

“你可以把他看做是 **我的** 跟班。”戈登说，在白胡子下勾起唇角。而利爪的五脏六腑翻腾起来，仿佛有人狠狠在他的腹部捶上了一拳。

巴德朝着夜枭伸出手，脸上是他标志性的灿烂笑容。在他们的手掌相触的那一瞬间，利爪感到自己的后背涌上一阵寒意，仿佛某种恶心的泥沼生物顺着他的脚踝攀上了他的皮肤。他来不及阻止，也无法在不暴露自己的调查的情况下提醒夜枭警惕那个男人，只能眼睁睁看着自己的导师和叛徒嫌疑人握了握手。

而接着，巴德转过身，向他也伸出了手。

在那几秒钟里，巴德的手晾在空中，气氛仿佛被冷冻先生凝固一般，在他们之间骤然僵住。

“利爪。”夜枭出声提醒道，声音中包含一丝警告的意味。

而他没有伸出自己的手。“这座城市里的跟班足够多了。”他说，心脏重重擂动，他有了一个大胆而荒谬的想法，“别告诉我该怎么做。”

夜枭皱起眉头，似乎完全不明白一向对言听计从的男孩为何会在今晚突然顶撞自己。

而他注视着巴德，看着那双明亮的眼睛中突然罩上的阴霾，那张漂亮的脸蛋上一闪而过的如野兽般赤裸的欲念。

他知道他这一次找对了方向。

 

接下来，利爪潜入了巴德夫妇的家。那栋位于市郊的温馨小宅异常整洁，但秘密从不会隐藏在一尘不染的沙发和地毯上。他查看了巴德夫妇的冰箱，里面只有几片吐司，半瓶牛奶，一些超市买回来的速食产品。酒柜里摆满了烈酒，洗碗池边只晾着一只杯子。卧室的床垫和枕头上只有一个人的印记。而脏衣篮里没有任何男人的衣物。

尽管任何法庭都不会认可，但这已经是足够证明这对夫妇并不相爱的证据。

垃圾桶里有一些瓷器碎片。而当他试图继续在别人的垃圾桶旁探头探脑地寻找更多证据时，车道的方向上传来一声令人毛骨悚然的金属碰击声，让他猛地转过头来。

那是手枪保险被推下的声音。

那个他以为正在市中心剧院独自欣赏 ** _汉密尔顿_** 的女人此刻正站在车道上，手握一把几乎可以算得上是古董的博莱塔手枪，枪口指着他的方向，没有丝毫偏移。

“离我的垃圾桶远点。”芭芭拉·巴德说，她的声音在微微颤抖，连同她的手腕一起。

利爪举起双手，从垃圾桶边缓缓走开，“你知道我在这里。”他说，陈述着他刚刚意识到的事实。巴德夫人眼镜后的双眼猛地瞪大了，她看上去反倒才是不知所措的那一个。“而你不会伤害我的。”利爪说，摊开手，“因为你有事情要告诉我，对吗，芭芭拉？”

枪口下垂了一些，“我知道你在调查杰森。”巴德夫人的声音几乎低不可闻，“我知道我父亲的黑帮中发生的每一件事。”

是的。利爪直视着那双几乎骗过了所有人的温顺眼睛。整个哥谭都被这个聪明的女人蒙在了鼓里。就连她的父亲也不知道她真正的能力。她在整个哥谭撒下一张巨网，而她所做的只是静候在这张网的中央，而每一丝风吹草动都会顺着网络的纹路传播到她的指尖。

这只是他在调查杰森·巴德时所意外发现的一点小秘密。

“这一切都发生在你和他结婚之后？”利爪问道，他眯起眼睛，“究竟发生了什么。”

“我的世界崩塌了。”巴德夫人回答道。

她重新推上了手枪的保险，接着微笑起来，“我们为什么不进去继续这场谈话呢。”她将手枪放进了随身的手包中，“我知道我们一定有很多话题可聊。”

那一晚，巴德夫人告诉了他一切。

在结婚的那一晚她才发现自己嫁给了一个怎样的恶魔。得到自己想要的一切后，巴德彻底撕破了曾经的温存伪装，他将所有深藏在黑暗中的卑劣本性展露在她面前。他将她视作奴隶，把她关在家中，禁止她与任何朋友来往。当她反抗时，他会毫不犹豫地用恐吓和暴力让她屈服。

而与此同时，巴德因为这段婚姻而开始受到戈登的器重。他对待敌人丝毫不心慈手软，他层出不穷的折磨手段能让最冥顽不化的对手跪地求饶。他在DPCG中青云直上，很快跻身进入了戈登的心腹集团。 他的势力如寄生藤般散开，渐渐进驻戈登家族的所有产业。

巴德显然知道自己继承哥谭最大的黑帮只是时间问题。 这让他越发狂纵，他开始夜不归宿，在臭名昭著的 ** _永恒_** 俱乐部中度过整个周末，或是叫上他的朋友们一起来家中寻欢作乐，当着妻子的面，或是逼迫她也加入其中。

但依然有一件事始终是巴德心中横亘不去的堵塞，让他在深夜无端恼怒，砸碎餐具，在妻子身上留下累累伤痕，开枪打死她最喜欢的猫。

“他痛恨一切凌驾于他之上的东西。”巴德夫人说，攥紧了茶杯的手柄，“法律，道德， **夜枭** 。”

巴德不止一次在自己的妻子面前提到他的野心计划。他受够了按照别人的规矩来做事。他决心做哥谭真正的主人，而不是做某个人的走狗。不相信她有胆量把这些告诉任何人。也不会给她任何机会。

但芭芭拉·巴德受够了做一个永远的受害者。

她偷偷学会了射击。她从父亲那里偷来了他的古董枪。她利用自己在大学里学到的东西和父亲掌握的资源，在短短一年的时间内建立起了一套完备的监控系统。她利用成打的假身份在网络上收集信息，整理整个DPCG的运作情况，监视自己丈夫的一举一动——她相信当时机成熟时，她所收集的证据足以让巴德从他命定的宝座上跌落，让所有人认清这个男人的本性，让他那些可怕，疯狂的计划公之于众，让她亲爱的爸爸回心转意，替她惩罚这个恶魔。

直到弟弟的生日宴上，她所仅存的幻想终于彻底破灭。她曾拥有的一个女孩所能拥有的所有愚不可及的美梦终于被这个世界真实的残破所取代。她终于意识到自己的人生究竟是如何一个可笑的自我欺骗，而唯一能依靠的只有她自己。

她会让巴德付出代价。她会将巴德的所有势力从她的家族中驱逐。她会让戈登家族重新回到哥谭的巅峰。她不会再做那个幕后无闻的女人，做那条一辈子生活在水族箱中的金鱼。

“他就是你要找的那个人。”巴德夫人说，注视着闭合的百叶窗，仿佛并不在意自己正注视着的东西，只要那不是正坐在她对面的恶魔，“你知道这一点，从心底知道。”

“我知道。”利爪回答道，他的声音异常平静。巴德在那一晚看向他的眼神已经暴露了一切。“而你知道我会来。”

“是的。我在等你。”巴德夫人说，她终于转过头，终于将视线投向了坐在她沙发上的客人，“我不知道你独自调查的我丈夫的原因。我不认为夜枭知道你所做的一切。我不知道你为何瞒着他。我不想知道。但你需要一个帮手。”

“而我会是那个完美的帮手。”她说，面无表情，“我会帮你摧毁我丈夫所拥有的一切。”

 

* * *

 

接下来的那次例行会面上，戈登没有出面。显然他“后背的老毛病又犯了”，而巴德成为了他的传话人。夜枭对此没有表现出任何怀疑。但利爪知道，这是芭芭拉为他制造的机会。

而他很清楚该如何利用它。

于是，那一晚，当杰森·巴德在保镖打手的簇拥下走出大厦，拉开自己的车门时，他发现夜枭的跟班正坐在自己的副驾驶上。

“哇哦。”面对半打在瞬间瞄准了自己的枪口，利爪展开双臂，伸了个懒腰，“你真的很不喜欢别人碰自己的东西，是不是？”

他看着巴德脸上的错愕缓缓被一个了然的微笑取代。巴德侧过身，挥手示意手下将枪收起。那张英俊的侧脸上流露出某种饥肠辘辘的神情，在他重新转过身来时悄然消散。

“我以为你不喜欢我。”巴德说，将一只手搭在车门上。

“我是个情绪古怪，被荷尔蒙操纵，根本不知道自己究竟想要什么的青少年。”利爪懒散地说，拖长了声音，“ ** _我_** 都不知道我自己喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。”

巴德保持着他的姿势，没有靠近，没有远离，“ **他** 知道你在这里吗？”

利爪侧过头，“也许。”他傲慢地回答，他的额发遮住了一边的视线，“但我是个大男孩了。他管不了我和谁交朋友。”

“你可不是个乖男孩，是不是？”巴德终于松开了他攥住车门的手。他弓身坐进了驾驶座上，接着发动了引擎。

“你想去哪里？”巴德问道，依然保持着他那副完美的微笑。

“他们必须跟着来吗？”利爪看向车后座上默不作声的两个彪形大汉，“这实在有点诡异。”

“好吧。出去。”巴德转过头命令道，“你们两个。快点。”

“你一定很喜欢我。”当车内终于只剩下他们两个之后，利爪说，“他们是你从不离身的那两个，不是吗？”他蜷缩在宽敞的椅背上，半闭着眼睛，“你接下来是不是打算吻我了？”

“也许。”巴德模仿着他的语气。男人侧过头，注视着他，那微笑中不含任何实质，“在你那漂亮的小脑袋中，你觉得今晚会如何发展？”

“哦，你无法想象我脑袋里都在想些什么。”利爪说，微笑着，接着命令道，“开车。”

而开车是那一晚他们所做的唯一事情。他知道巴德的保镖正跟在他们后面。他没有做任何出格的举动。他只是蜷缩在座位上，打了几个哈欠，接着闭上眼睛，放缓呼吸，惟妙惟肖地假寐起来。

他能感到巴德渐渐放慢了车速。他们停到了某个路灯昏暗的街区。发动机停了下来，狭小的封闭车厢中只剩下两个人的呼吸声。他能感受到巴德投射在自己身上的视线。但是巴德什么也没有做。他只是坐在那里，等着他醒来，像个完美体贴的绅士。

那天直到破晓时分理查德才回到大宅中。他被站在自己床边的托马斯吓了一跳。男人在他打开灯的那一刹那因为不适应光线而眯起了眼睛，那双眼睛中泛着血丝。

“你去了哪里？”托马斯的声音低沉而疲惫，那一刻，在灯光下，他看起来像个巨大的蓬松的泰迪熊。

也许这就是为什么他像个孩子似的猛地扑了过去，紧紧地抱住了托马斯。他钻进男人的怀里，将脸颊贴在那坚硬的胸膛上，将自己严实地塞进那个并不柔软的怀抱中。

那一刻，他整晚紧绷到刺痛的神经才终于放松下来。晨曦在窗沿闪耀，他什么也没说。

托马斯抚上他的侧脸，将他的脸轻轻抬起。男人注视着他的眼睛，最终也没有再问。

 

一切都按照芭芭拉的计划进行。接下来的几个星期里，同样的“秘密幽会”变得越来越频繁。利爪毫无预警地出现在巴德的必经之处，接着又随心所欲地转身离去。巴德在他面前维持着那体贴温存的伪装，而他则把自己包装成一个骄纵无知的被宠坏了的男孩。他告诉巴德自己不愿再按照别人的规矩过自己的人生，而他们都对那个“别人”的身份心知肚明。

接着是每周的例行顶楼会面。在场的三个人似乎都习惯了戈登的长期缺席，以及利爪对夜枭时不时的顶撞。他按照计划刻意在巴德在场时表现出对夜枭的抵触。他对夜枭的提议嗤之以鼻。他拒绝和夜枭一起离开。他带着伤出现在顶楼，而当夜枭询问他“发生了什么”时，他不耐烦地推开男人的手，回答他“不关你的事。”

终于，那一天到来了。戈登终于重新出现在了他们的顶楼会面中。而在夜枭说出他那句毫无新意的“很高兴看到你重新回到我们身边，吉姆”之前，利爪抢先开了口。

“你为什么还要费这个劲？”他懒洋洋地抱着手臂，“你真的以为会有人想见到你那张老脸吗？”

夜枭打了他，狠狠的一耳光。他的脸几乎在瞬间就红肿起来，夜枭的力道震裂了他面具左眼的护镜。利爪后退一步，接着转过身，大步地离开了那里，几乎如逃跑般狼狈不堪。

那是一个掷硬币般概率均等的赌注。而无论结果如何，他都不会输。

也许夜枭会追上来。也许他不会。

也许夜枭会追上他，为刚刚发生的一切道歉。也许他会告诉夜枭这些天发生的一切。也许他会承认自己的不安和恐惧。也许他们以后会共同面对任何危险，再也不对彼此有所隐瞒。

也许什么也不会发生。

也许追上来的是杰森·巴德。就像他计划中的那样。

“你还好吗？”巴德在他面前蹲下，“你在流血。”

“一定很疼。他怎么能——他没有权利。他不能这样对你。”巴德说，指尖划过他红肿的侧脸，“你不是他的私人物品。”

利爪怔怔地看着眼前的男人，不清楚此刻自己胸腔中猛烈翻涌的究竟是失望还是激动。巴德伸手抬起了他的下巴，“你的眼睛……我第一次看见……”男人的嘴唇渐渐靠近，那热烈的呼吸近在咫尺，“真漂亮。”

巴德用拇指擦去了他嘴角的血迹，接着侧过头吻了他。

“求你……”他紧紧揪住巴德的外套，将浑身的重量寄托在那个怀抱之中。他紧闭着双眼，紧咬着牙关，紧握住双拳，他弄疼了自己，但是没有关系。因为……

没有关系。

“带我离开他。”他说，“我受够了。”

 

* * *

 

当理查德回过神来时，巴德正站在落地飘窗边回头看着他。“你还好吗？”巴德向他走来，他穿着酒红色的睡袍，袒露着胸口。

他被再次揽进了那个散发着熏香气味的怀抱。他的下颌在控制不住地微微发颤。

“你确定没有人知道我们在这里吗？”他耳语道，“没有任何人？”

“别担心。”巴德漫不经心地吻着他的头顶，“只有我一个人知道这个地方。这是我祖父的度假屋。”

“就连尼克和阿福雷多也不知道？”

“我没有告诉过任何一个保镖。我没有那么蠢。”巴德轻笑起来，“这是我的秘密基地。”

“我们的秘密基地。”理查德纠正道，而巴德的笑容扩大了一些。“当然。”他说，“我会把我所有的秘密都告诉你。”他的声音里潜入了某种黑暗的气息，“而你也会把你所有的秘密告诉我，对吗？”

男人的手指轻触着他破损的面具。

“我会的。”他承诺道，他的嗓子干涩而沙哑，几乎无法出声，“我爱你，杰森。”

还有什么能比夺走敌人捧在掌心的跟班，让那个可怜又愚蠢的小东西对自己言听计从更能满足一个男人极度膨胀的自我呢？他的哽咽，就像他这些天所做的一切蹩脚表演，被毫无怀疑地视作被爱慕冲昏了头脑的证明。

“我也爱你。”那个愚蠢的男人吻着他的侧脸，“爱你。我的小鸟。”

也许这个男人没有那么愚蠢。理查德想。也许他只是真的爱上了他。

但那并不重要。

那从来不重要。

当理查德最终站在那昏暗的地下室中，目睹着巴德将他的清单从藏在墙壁背后的保险箱中取出时，他知道一切都结束了。

从始至终，这就是他唯一的目标。

尽管芭芭拉·巴德能够提供关于她丈夫的大部分信息，却始终无法确定他这些年在哥谭的势力范围究竟波及至何处。唯一确切知道这一点的只有巴德自己。

而巴德把自己这些年来收买和拉拢过的所有人记录在了一本秘密的清单上。

那是将巴德在哥谭种下的寄生藤蔓斩草除根的唯一凭据。因此他们的目标从始至终只有那本清单。

那本清单是通往高塔顶层的最后一把钥匙。拼图的最后一块。

巴德向他解释着一切。他扳倒统治哥谭的恶魔的精妙计划，他如何利用自己的妻子和丈人接近权力的中心。而理查德又将如何能够成为他极大的助力，为他提供夜枭的一切弱点。或者更好，夜枭最大的秘密——他的真实身份。

“我们两个一起——我们可以颠覆整个哥谭。”巴德说，他的眼睛在昏暗的空间中发亮，“我们可以让他为他所做的一切付出代价。”

也许那个男人并不爱他。理查德想。他不爱任何人。

但那并不重要。从来不重要。

巴德在注视着他，等待着他的回答。

于是他抬起手，摘下了自己的面具。他镇定地垂下手指，让面具顺着指尖落在了地上。他感到赤裸。

“带我上去。”理查德说，“我不想在这个垃圾堆里和你做。”

那一刻，他终于看到了那个隐藏在完美皮囊之中的恶魔，它从巴德的身体深处一点点浮出表面，让那个男人的每一寸皮肤都变得邪恶丑陋。

他们跌跌撞撞地穿过熄灭了大半的蜡烛，回到了那间有飘窗的卧房。巴德捏住他的下巴，借着从窗口透入的月色端详着他的脸，那双梦幻的蓝眼睛中仅剩下肆虐的兽欲。理查德微笑起来，那是他在来到这里后第一次微笑。他向后落在床上，用手臂支撑住自己。巴德紧接着爬了上来，将他笼罩在自己身下，俯下身吻他。

接着巴德的眼睛猛地瞪大了，他的喉咙中发出了嘶嘶的声响。他的眼睛向外凸起，他的血滚热地顺着他脖子上的伤口向下倾泻。

理查德用匕首割开了巴德的喉咙。他的衣襟上落满了男人的血，他的脸颊上也溅上一抹湿热。他推开男人不再抽搐的尸体，赤脚踩上冰凉的地板。

他第一次注意到床边飘动的老式白纱窗帘上映出了一个黑色的影子。他的手指因为沾满鲜血而滑腻，他的心脏悬到了舌尖。他握紧匕首，试了三次才打开那扇通向露台的玻璃门。

而夜枭正站在门外。

理查德手中的匕首落在了脚边。发出了一声巨响。

他不知道那一天托马斯究竟经历了什么。他不知道托马斯是如何找到了这个秘密的小屋。他不知道那些天托马斯究竟遭受了怎样的折磨，怎样目睹着他一点点疏远，走入别人的怀抱。也许托马斯相信他真的背叛了自己。也许托马斯知道他所做的一切。也许托马斯知道他做这一切的原因。也许托马斯不知道。

但他知道那一天夜枭浑身沾满露水，冰冷地站在那扇门外，用无比疲惫地声音告诉他，“不要再做这种事。”然后狠狠地搂住了他，把他浑身每一块骨头都弄疼了。

“永远不要。”夜枭说。

这是 **夜枭** 第一次，也是唯一一次主动拥抱他。

而这让他感到恐慌。也许托马斯的恐慌感染了他。他回想起了自己在这几个月里所做的所有蠢事，所有糟糕的决定。他迫切地试图证明自己，证明他们的世界并不仅仅是托马斯一个人的世界。这也是他的世界，他的哥谭。托马斯带他离开了那座被死亡笼罩的马戏团。托马斯带他走进了韦恩大宅。从那一刻起这世界就不再仅仅属于托马斯一个人。既然托马斯将他的世界与他分享，那他们就必须共同面对这一切。

他想证明他也可以保护托马斯。就像托马斯一直保护他那样。

他开始低声啜泣。他回想起他所遭受的所有痛苦，恐惧和压抑。托马斯的不屑一顾，托马斯给他的那个耳光。

他不明白为什么当托马斯抱紧他时他的胸腔深处弥漫着只有悲伤时才会浮现的疼痛。他不明白为什么他如此难过，却又如此安心。他确信只要停留在那个怀抱中，自己将不会再受到任何伤害，却又确信自己会因此更加受伤。

然后他终于明白了。

“我爱你。”理查德低声说，他的声音轻颤着，“我爱你。托马斯。”他踮起脚，莽撞又慌乱地吻上那裸露在面具之外的嘴唇。托马斯没有推开他，甚至没有躲闪。男人似乎被他突如其来的告解所震撼，因而一时失去了反应。他如崩塌般退缩回去。“不……”他闭上眼睛，“这不对……我不知道该怎么办。你是我唯一爱过的人，我唯一会爱的人。托马斯。”

冰冷的手指探到他的颈间，抬起了他的下巴。他睁开了眼睛。“求你……”他抓住托马斯的手，躲闪着，却不敢抗拒。

“我不奢求你爱我，托马斯。但求你……别伤害我。”他吻着托马斯的手指，“向我说谎也好。求你说谎吧，托马斯。”

托马斯没有说谎。他没有再说一句话。

托马斯吻了他。像亲吻一个易碎品般小心翼翼。他浑身是血，衣衫凌乱，脸颊上又湿又粘，不知道沾上了什么东西。

但托马斯捧着他的脸颊，轻轻地吻他，仿佛他是这世界上最宝贵的东西。

而他知道托马斯没有说谎。

 

* * *

 

在踏进那扇门之前，理查德在脑海中再一次罗列出所有一切可能发生的情况，他回忆着每一种衍生的可能性及其相应的应对策略，那些前一晚在他颤抖发烫的眼皮下一遍遍闪过的画面。

街灯在他周身笼下一层橙黄。几条街外似乎有几个飞车党正在街道上肆虐，引擎的轰鸣在不断挪换方向。而他不知道自己为何回忆起了那些陈年旧事。现在看来，它们仿佛已经是上辈子发生的事情。

那时他还几乎只是个孩子。被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑，以为自己的感受即是整个世界存在的意义。而托马斯是这世界存在的证明。

也许是因为此刻街角昏暗的光线。因为透过那扇门隐约传出的慢歌，酒精和香水混合的浓烈气味。

也许因为他正重复着他所做过的一切。

他再次设下一场如掷硬币般概率均等的赌注。

他将曾经的一切重现。真相，崩溃，指责，仇恨。他知道这对托马斯来说意味着什么。他知道那是他唯一的筹码。他知道托马斯无法忍受他的再一次背叛。托马斯不会容许他恨他。

也许托马斯会离开。也许他不会

也许托马斯的自尊不会容许他继续爱一个仇恨自己的人。也许托马斯会因为他所表现出的厌恶而退缩，放弃，重蹈覆辙。

也许托马斯宁愿继续这场两败俱伤的折磨。

无论托马斯如何选择。他不会输。这是一场输赢既定的游戏，而他永远会是赢家。

而这一次托马斯选择了离开。

但他知道托马斯会回来。托马斯会穿过一切阻碍，托马斯会找到他。像那一晚一样，托马斯会回到他的身边。

理查德抬头望向高悬在他头顶的霓虹灯，那个在黑暗中灼烧的红色 ** _永恒_** 。

也许这就是他们的宿命。

他推开门，走了进去。


End file.
